To never love again?
by MeeshSG
Summary: Ichigo caught his longtime boyfriend cheating on him and vowed to never fall in love again. but what happenes when Grimmjow comes into his life, will he be able to unlock ichi's heart? warnings inside
1. Chapter 1

Hi so here's the first chapter.. not very long but let me know what you think :)

Warnings: Rated M for mature readers. language and maybe lemons in later chapters

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own bleach. the character's belong to the creates. i DO NOT make any profit from writing fan fiction

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki sat on his bed starring at his shaking hands trying to forget about what he had seen. The tears fell fast and heavy down his reddened cheeks. There was a loud knock on the door downstairs. He stood on shaky legs, his sock covered feet making quiet padding noises as he walked down the stairs, not bothering to look through the spy hole he pulled it open and wanted to slam it shut. Stood in front of him was Abarai Renji, his ex-boyfriend. Ichigo glared at him his hand balling into a fist at his side, but even as the sudden anger flowed through his veins the tears still fell. In all truth Ichigo was heartbroken, he had been with Renji for almost five years, they had been happy until Renji fucked up.

"What" Ichigo snapped at him and the redhead flinched at the venom in his voice. The redhead brought his hand up to stroke the tears away from his loves face but it was smacked away by said love "Ichi" the redhead whispered

"Don't call me that! You have no right to call me that you bastard!" Ichigo shouted at him. Renji stood there opening and closing his mouth like a fish, his tattooed eyebrows furrowing "Ichi baby, let me explain, it isn't what you think"

Ichigo glared at him, baring his teeth. He lifted his hands and rammed them into the redheads chest, making him stumble backwards. Ichigo stepped out of the house slamming the door behind him "there's noting to explain you prick! I know what I saw Abarai!" he shouted at the redhead hitting him in the chest again causing the larger man to whimper slightly. Angry tears flowed down ichigo's face making his eyes and face feel raw. Ichigo was about to hit the redhead again when his wrists were gripped in a bruising grip causing him to flinch.

"Ichi please listen to me. Im sorry. It was a mistake, an accident that never should have happened" the redhead said to the orangeett. His eyes roamed over the tall lean built body, imagining the muscles under those clothes. Ichigo could feel Renj's gaze on him, roaming over his body growling slightly. Pulling at Renj's grip snapped him out of raping Ichigo with his eyes "che, an accident" Ichigo laughed "give me a break Renji , how does your dick accidentally end up in someone's ass!" he snapped and pulled at the grip again and Renji let go of him. Gingerly rubbing his wrists Ichigo looked eyes with Renji his brown eyes locking with renji's own set, sighing he turned walking back to his home.

"Ichi please wait, talk to me baby please" Renji pleaded with the orangeett. Ichigo stopped and looked over his shoulder looking at Renji "were done" he said and walked back to his home, opening the door and without looking back he slammed it shut. Slamming it shut on his life with Renji. From that day on Ichigo promised himself that he would never fall in love again, he locked away his heart, turned off his emotions and forgot about the word love.

The months passed and he had changed a lot. He wore a constant scowl on his face, his orange brows constantly furrowed. He rarely smiled; the only people that could get him to smile were his younger sisters, Karin and Yuzu. The alarm clock blared, waking him from his dreamless sleep. Yawning he reached over and slammed his fist on the annoying piece of technology and reluctantly got out of bed. Tugging his shirt over his head he stretched, his joints and bones popping. He sighed in content at the feeling. Lying down on the floor, lifting his legs and locking them at the ankles and placing his hands behind his head he began his morning workout. Many sit ups and push ups later, the lactic acid running through his muscles and his swear drenching his body and hair, making it darker. He walked to the bathroom and switched the shower on, turning it on to the highest heat he stripped down and stood under the steady stream of water, he rested his head on the wall as the scorching water hit his back, closing his eyes welcoming the darkness. Knocking on the front door brought him back from his mind. Switching off the shower he got out and wrapped a towel around his waist and walked to the door and opened it, walking into his room, pulling on a pair of sweat pants. He walked down the stairs with the towel wrapped around his shoulders catching the falling droplets from his slightly longer orange hair. Waking to the front door pulling it open , taking one look at who it was and slammed it again "Ichi open the door" the voice shouted on the other end of the door, Ichigo ignored it and walked back upstairs , lying on his bed and putting in his earphones, ignoring the knocking on the door.

* * *

So this is the first chapter, let me know what you think. all reviews are welcome, they will be used as constructive feedback.

Thanks for reading!

Meesh


	2. Chapter 2

HI its me again. So here's the second chapter.

i have no idea how long this is going to be, and ill try to update when i can.

Disclaimer: i DO NOT own!

Parings: Ichigo X Grimmjow

Key: "speaking"  
_thinking _

* * *

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques sat on his couch idly stroking his car Pentera; said cat rubbed her nose against his hand purring as he stroked her behind the ears. He sat like this for a while until the quiet became unbearable. Sighing he stood up, his knees cracking at the sudden movements. Walking to the counter, grabbing his keys he checked Penteras bowls seeing that they were full he walked out of the door, locking it behind him. Shoving his hands in his pockets he walked down the street, his teal blue hair gaining strange looks off people walking past him, glaring at them making them look away. Not looking where he was going causing him to smack into something landing on his ass. Looking up to see what he smacked into, finding out it wasn't a something but a someone. Looking up, his teal eyes locked with chocolate brown, he was instantly smitten _oh shit im done for…_ Grimmjow thought. His eyes raked over the boy, his eyes landed on his orange hair, working over his peachy skin. His eyes then landed on the chest of the boy, his chest was covered with a black wife beater, his lean muscled arms on show for the world to see, and lastly his eyes landed on the stone washed denim jeans that hung dangerously low on the orangeetts hips, Grimmjow gulped. A shrill whistle brought him back to reality

"you alright man" the voice that belonged to the orangeett did things to him, bad things to him. The voice went straight down to his groin, taking a shuddering breath he looked back up at the face of the orangeett, a frown marring his beautiful features _wait what?_ Grimmjow thought to himself. He cleared his throat

"uh yeah im good" Grimmjow said to the boy, said boy stuck out his hand , Grimmjow reached up and gripped onto the hand , the said hand pulled him up to his feet and he saw that the kid was shorter than him by a few feet. Ichigo took a second to look over the man that he had , somehow, knocked on his ass. To say the man was built was an understatement, the guy was fucking huge. To make matters worse he had funnier looking hair than him, teal blue. But man was he gorgeous.

_ wait no no no! I did not just think that, yeah hes gorgeous but just no _Ichigo thought to himself he was not going there. Back to the matter at hand. The said man was looking at him, well his body he guessed, _well fuck it _he thought to himself and raked his eyes over the mans body. The man was heavily muscled, a white t-shirt covered most of the tanned skin, his black jeans hung low on his hips, and Ichigo swallowed the large amount of saliva that had built up in his mouth.

"S'ya name kid" the mans gravely tone send shivers down Ichigo's spine the shivers ending in his groin. "I-ichigo" he stuttered and mentally slapped himself in the face. He let go of the mans hand who was grinning, showing a pearly white set of teeth with quite long canines.

"hmm,Strawberry" the man said and Ichigo glared at the man , he shoulder rammed past him muttering about stupid pricks and such. Grimmjow laughed at Ichigo's reaction and turned to follow him, catching up to him with a few quick strides. Falling in line with Ichigo causing him to glare at the man " sup Berry" Grimmjow said to Ichigo, causing his cheeks to tint with red, he was either embarrassed or angry , Grimmjow hadn't worked that out yet, but the berry's reaction was priceless. He could get used to this, just to see the reaction that the berry gave to the nickname, this could be fun, Grimmjow grinned. Ichigo glared at the man next to him, he was starring at him and calling him STRAWBERRY! And it pissed him off. He shoved his hands in his pockets and glared at the floor chewing his lip trying not to look at the blue haired hotty next to him.

"What do you want you blue haired bastard" Ichigo snapped at the man causing him to laugh.

"Firstly, the names Grimmjow, not blue haired bastard. And nothing much berry" Grimmjow said to him. Ichigo looked at him his glare softening slightly

"Well, Grimmjow. Would you mind fucking off, Ive had a shit enough morning as it is and you're not helping! "Ichigo snapped at Grimmjow, causing the blue eyebrows to knit together.

_shit. Only knew the kid five minutes and im smitten, dammn_ Grimmjow thought to himself. Grimmjow didn't know what made him do it but he grabbed the orangeetts arm and pulled him towards a bar, hoping to god the kid was legal or he was screwed. He could hear Ichigo spluttering and protesting as he was pulled through the doors of a bar that he had never seen before, and pushed into the chair by the blue haired bastard, said bastard asked if he was old enough to drink, to which, Ichigo grunted.

What seemed like hours had passed; the silence was comfortable between the two of them. Ichigo stood to go take a leak. He walked passed a table filled with rowdy customers, as he walked past he could feel there eyes on him, well not on him a certain part of his body, namely his ass. Gritting his teeth and curling his fingers into fists he continued walking to the toilets. A hand shot out and swatted him across the ass causing him to stop and look at who did it, a shiny bald headed guy with red markings under his eyes was sat leering at him. Ichigo growled in the back of his throat, putting on a fake smile he walked over, swinging his hips, he stood next to the guy and put a hand on his shoulder and lent down to his ear.

"Do that again and im taking you two closest friends" he whispered into the bald mans ear, feeling him tense under his hand he stepped away from him and continued to the toilet.

When he came back the man and his friends were gone, he couldn't help the small smirk that passed over his lips as he walked back to Grimmjow in a relatively straight line, he reached Grimmjow who had his head on the bar. Sighing he pulled Grimmjow's arm over his shoulder and hauled him out off the bar stood, grunting as he did so.

_Shit this mans heavy_ Ichigo thought to himself as he pulled the man out of the bar and headed home. Getting home took longer than Ichigo had thought. Standing at his door he pulled out his keys and opened the door, pulling the blue haired idiot through with him, closing the door after him he walked into the specious living room and set Grimmjow on the couch, leaning him back slowly so he didn't wake him. He pulled off the mans shoes and left them beside the couch, he got up and walked over to the heating cupboard and pulled out a blanket, walking back over to Grimmjow he through the blanket over him , causing him to roll over and mumble

"G'Night Itchi". A small tug appeared on ichigo's lips before he forced it away and scowled.

"G'Night Grimm" Ichigo said as he walked to the stairs and climbed the lazily. Once he reached his room he pulled his shirt over his head and kicked off his jeans. Climbing under the quilt he closed his eyes and tried not to think about the blue haired man sleeping on his couch.

* * *

hope you enjoyed that :). and thank you for reading , it means alot :)

until next time...

Meesh


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! so another chapter... 2 in one day... yikes

to my guest reviewer Chaos- im glad that you like it :)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN! *dies slightly*

pairings: GrimmxIchi

key: "speaking"  
_thinking _

* * *

Knocking on the door woke Ichigo from a very pleasant dream, if his raging hard on had anything to say it was very pleasant. Groaning he got up, adjusted himself and pulled on a pair of sweats. Walking down the stairs rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, glancing over to the couch, seeing a patch of blue hair sticking out from under the blanket. He walked to the door and pulled it open, he went to slam it again but a hand caught it, ichigo's eyes followed the tattoos up the arm and they landed on the face of the last person he wanted to see.

"what" Ichigo snapped, sleep still laced his voice.

"Ichi please come back to me, please" the irritating voice pleaded to him, his hand reaching out to touch him, Ichigo slapped it away.

"Go away Renji, were done and im never coming back, you fucked up not me! Now leave before I do something stupid" Ichigo warned him but he still stood there starring at him. For the past six months Renji came back every day to beg him to come back to him, and the answers were always the same. Ichigo felt Renji's hand on his face and he snapped, he lunged at Renji and let out six months worth of anger out on the redhead, slamming his fist into renji's nose causing him to stumble; he stood with his chest heaving, breathing heavily through his teeth. Ichigo swung at the redhead again, but the redhead blocked it, punching Ichigo in the stomach knocking the air out of his lungs causing him to fall to his knees, Renji crouched next to him and whispered in his ear

"Remember your place, pet". Ichigo stiffened and a small whimper left his lips as Renji stroked his face. What they didn't know was that Grimmjow was stood in the shadow of the door watching the ordeal, he saw Renji kneel next to HIS orangeett , yes he though of Ichigo as his so what! Anyway, he saw Ichigo stiffen at what Renji said and he watched the redhead stalk off leaving Ichigo trying to catch his breath. He watched Ichigo struggle to his feet and walk to the door holding his midsection. Grimmjow walked back into the living room and sat on the couch and waited for Ichigo to come back into the house. Ichigo stumbled into the living room and sat down on the couch with some effort, he rolled his head to look at Grimmjow.

"Hangover?" he asked quietly, causing Grimmjow to chuckle then wince at the pain in his head. Ichigo stood and walked into the kitchen to make coffee. He herd the couch groan as Grimmjow stood and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder causing the orangeett to jump , jarring his muscles causing him to groan.

"You alright kid" Grimmjow asked playing the oblivious card.

"Not really but ill be fine" Ichigo said through gritted teeth still holding his stomach "im gonna go take a shower, make your self at home" Ichigo muttered and walked to the stairs, walking up them slowly. Grimmjow had a hard time keeping his thoughts out of the gutter as he thought of Ichigo in the shower.

Wet naked Ichigo.

Naked Ichigo with flushed cheeks and wet hair, he groaned as he groin stirred at the thought. He was to preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't hear Ichigo walk next to him until he felt his hand on his arm, causing him to jump and scream, a manly scream of course.

"Come on lets go get some breakfast" Ichigo said while chuckling, Grimmjow glared at the boy muttering "stupid Berry" under his breath, he pulled on his shoes and they walked out of the door.

They sat at the table in the diner, the diner was small but homely, blue and white tiles lined the walls, black leather covered the seats and stools. Black tiles covered the floor, may of them chipped, Grimmjow tapped on the table bringing him back from his thoughts. Ichigo looked up to see the waitress looking at them; a blush adorned her cheeks as she looked at the two men. If Ichigo swung that way he would date her but he didn't of course. They ordered black coffee and pancakes. They waited for there food and coffee in silence until Grimmjow broke it.

"Who's the redhead". Ichigo stiffened at the question. He cleared his throat and looked anywhere but Grimmjow, he rubbed his stomach and flinched as the muscles tensed.

"An old boyfriend" Ichigo muttered and left it at that. _Why am I telling the blue haired idiot this?_ He thought to himself. There food and coffee came and they ate in silence until Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow and saw him molesting a strawberry with his tongue. The scene caused his dick to wake up and take note of the display in front of him; a blush adorned his cheeks as Grimmjow's eyes locked with his, Ichigo swallowed thickly. He watched as Grimmjow nibbled the end of the strawberry. Grimmjow flicked his tongue out to catch the juices that leaked out of the strawberry. Ichigo heard a deep moan come from Grimmjow, now his dick was beginning to hurt. The waitress cleared her throat and they both jumped and looked at her as she placed the check on the table, her cheeks very red. They split the check and got up to leave. Ichigo pulled out his phone and handed it to Grimmjow who raised his eyebrow

"your number, put it in the phone Blue haired idiot" he said and Grimmjow grinned "sure thing Strawberry" Grimmjow said and Ichigo glared at him and caught his phone as Grimmjow threw it back to him as he turned on his heel and waved over his shoulder

"ill be waiting fer ya call Berry"

* * *

Working on another chapter, the ideas are rolling off my fingertips :D

Thanks for reading!

till next time...

Meesh ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

i have noticed that the characters seem to be a little OCC in some places. but this seems to work... somehow

to answer my reviewers :

waitresses always spoil the fun :)  
Renji's and Ichigo's relationship is a little sketchy, but all will be reviled eventually :D.

Disclaimer. I unfortunately DO NOT own Grimmjow, Ichigo or Renji. They belong to their creator. i also DO NOT own the lyrics to _Mayday parade- bruised and scarred._

Warnings: Language, OCC in some places , and a little Grimm pleasure ;)(first time writing something like that, pointers are VERY muchly welcomed)

Key: " speaking"

_thinking _

* * *

Ichigo lay on his back starring up at the ceiling, he glanced at the clock, and the flashing lights showed that it was just past midnight. Sighing he reached over and grabbed his phone, unlocking it he scrolled down until he found Grimmjow's name, his finger hovered over the name. Groaning he dropped the phone onto his stomach ignoring the pain that it caused, he pushed his palms into his eyes _damn you Grimmjow…_ he thought to himself. Taking a deep breath he picked up the phone and pressed on Grimmjow's name, placing it to his ear he waited for Grimmjow to answer. Grimmjow jumped as he herd the phone ring, picking it up he looked at the screen , not knowing the number he scowled and answered it "hello" he said into the phone, his scowl dropping as he herd the voice on the other end.

"Hello Grimmjow" Ichigo said to him.

"Hello, strawberry" Grimmjow said with a chuckle, after hearing said strawberry growl on the other end.

"For your information asshole, it means one who protects" Ichigo said with no heat in his voice. Grimmjow could hear rustling of covers as Ichigo sat up.

"What you call me for , berry. Lonely" Grimmjow asked grinning slightly, as he herd the orangeett scoff at the question. Grimmjow could imagine the look on his berry's face. The orange eyebrows furrowed into his ever prominent scowl, jaw set. Possibly chewing his lip. And Grimmjow got it spot on.

"uh, would you want to grab something to eat,uh tomorrow" Ichigo said, a heavy blush adorning his cheeks _I am not falling for the blue haired bastard, no way, just lunch between new friend._ He repeated in his head over and over waiting for Grimmjow's answer.

"Ya askin me out on a date berry" Grimmjow asked causing the berry to splutter in protest.

"Fuck you Grimmjow!" Ichigo shouted over the phone as he herd Grimmjow burst in hysterical laughter "yeah tomorrows good, Ichi" Grimmjow said after a full minute of laughter

"Alright, lunch at the diner" Ichigo asked and got a grunt in return "Night, Grimm"

"Night, Ichi". When the call ended Grimmjow lay there looking at the ceiling, ichigo's voice still running through his head , for the whole conversation ichigo's voice had ran straight to Grimmjow's dick. Said dick had created an impressive tent in his sweats, and no matter how hard he tried to get rid of his painful hard on, it still stayed. Sighing he pushed his hand into his sweats and wrapped his hand around the hot organ, hissing as his cool hand touched it. He began to stroke it slowly, rubbing his thumb over his head, letting out a small moan. Closing his eyes he thought of Ichigo, he thought of how he would look as his ass was filled with Grimmjow's cock. His hand sped up slightly; the head leaking pre cum very generously making the movements smother. His steady breathing had turned into panting. His blue hair stuck to his forehead and sweat ran down his temples. He ran his thumb over the slit, causing his hips to buck. Moaning deeply as his hand became faster the coil began to tighten in his stomach, signaling his impending orgasm. The images of Ichigo panting and writhing underneath him sent him over the edge, his balls tightened, moaning Ichigo's name, his back arched of his bed as his muscles tensing. His seed coated his hand as the images of his orangeett faded . Leaving his hand in his pants as he tried to catch his breath. Once his breathing had turned to normal he got up, walked to his bathroom and took a very long, cold shower.

Ichigo on the other hand was having his own problems, but they were a little less pleasurable then Grimmjow's. Outside camped on his lawn was Renji. He did this every couple of nights when he wanted to freak Ichigo out, and it did…a lot. Ichigo tired to ignore the redheads presents. Putting in his earphones turning his music on full blast he closed his eyes and tried to sleep. But sleep didn't come for the poor strawberry. He rolled onto his back and looked up at the ceiling his music still blaring in his ears, he mouthed the words.

It all goes back to the first kiss.

It was the one I thought I'd never miss.

Maybe we were one of the lucky ones.

Maybe im not quite strong enough.

Ichigo could feel tears burning in his eyes as the lyrics hit little close to home, he pulled out his earphones and threw the ipod across the room, closing his eyes, forcing his tears away. Remembering the promise he made to himself, never fall in love again! He rolled over , keeping his eyes clamped shut stuffing his face into the pillow, he screamed until his throat was raw. Outside on the lawn , Renji smirked as he heard the muffled screams.

* * *

So another chapter out of the way, 3 chapters in one day, snap :D

hope you like , thanks for reading !

till next time

Meesh ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

so here's another chapter...

Disclaimer: i DO NOT own Bleach or its characters. the characters belong to their creators

Warnings: Language, OCC-ness(not to much i hope) Rated M for later chapters

Reviews are welcome , they will be used for constructive feedback.

Please enjoy :)

* * *

Grimmjow waited for Ichigo outside the diner. He saw a flash of orange and he looked at Ichigo's face and his eyes narrowed, his berry looked tired. Grimmjow could see bags under the coffee colored eyes, his skin looked more ashen then peachy. A small growl left his throat. He could see Ichigo's eyes bouncing around, looking for someone.

"Yo, Ichigo" he said to his berry. He got a nod in return, _something's wrong… _call it gut instinct but he could tell. They sat down in the cubical in the far back , Grimmjow ordered for them, and the waitress walked away with a huff.

"What's wrong kid" Grimmjow asked.

"Nothin" Ichigo said, wincing at the raw burn in his throat, hoping that Grimmjow didn't catch it , but he did.

"Bullshit!" Grimmjow snapped. "ya got bags under yer eyes, yer pail and ya throats raw, sumthin's up kid" the tone of his voice made Ichigo flinch "and to top it off yer not focused, ya can keep yer eyes still" he said softly to Ichigo and the berry finally looked at him, rubbing his hand over his face, his eyes locked with a teal set and he sighed.

"its Renji" he said finally, his voice raw " he wont leave me alone". Grimmjow stiffened at this.

"That the redhead I saw the other day?" he asked and Ichigo nodded and Grimmjow's fingernails dug into his palms as he tired to control his anger. "What did he do?" he asked. He saw Ichigo take a deep breath; he could see his hands beginning to shake.

" I-I cant" Ichigo stuttered , talking about it still being too painful , his eyes falling onto the table in front of him, the tell tail burn in his eyes making him scrunch them shut. He abruptly stood and walked away from the table leaving Grimmjow behind. He needed to get away, he needed to leave. He didn't look behind him to see if Grimmjow was following him, he didn't really care. He walked to his home, walking in leaving the door open, he walked straight to his liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of vodka , unscrewing the cap he took a healthy swig of it , the alcohol burnt his throat. He sat down on the floor with his back to the wall. Drinking his problems away. He ignored Grimmjow's calls and messages. Weeks passed and he followed the same routine. Get up, drink, and pass out. And start all over again. That was until the blue haired bastard decided to stop his new routine.

Grimmjow walked into Ichigo's home to find him passed out on the floor with empty bottles of alcohol around him, he walked over to him and pushed a few strands of greasy orange hair away from the orangeetts eyes, slipping his arm under the orangeetts legs and one over his shoulders, he lifted the orangeett with very little effort _he's too light _Grimmjow thought worriedly. Walking up to the bathroom, kicking the door open he placed him carefully on the floor as he began to fill the bath. While the bath was filling , Grimmjow peeled the boy out of his clothes , leaving Ichigo's boxers on just in case the orangeett woke up. Once the bath was full enough, he lifted the boy and placed him in the water, a small sigh left the orangeetts lips. Grimmjow began to wash his hair with the peach scented shampoo and conditioner; small moans left Ichigo's lips as he could feel Grimmjow's fingers massaging his scalp. Ichigo slowly cracked open his eyes , his eyes focusing on the blue blur.

"Grimm" his voice quiet and raspy from very little use caught Grimmjow's attention

"how goes it sleeping beauty" Grimmjow teased, causing Ichigo to attempt a scowl, but ended up pouting instead. Grimmjow sat him up against the tub and sat down on his hunches and looked the berry over. He looked exhausted, thin and very pail.

"wanna tell me what's goin on?" Grimmjow asked carefully as to scare the berry. "you've been ignoring my calls, I haven't seen you for weeks, then I come to find you passed out , surrounded by empty bottles of alcohol." His rant began and Ichigo looked dumbly at him "ya look exhausted, ya haven't been eating and yer pail. I want answers Ichi and I want them now. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow stunned he opened his mouth to speak but no words came out, he just looked down at his shaking hands trying to figure out where he should start. After a long silence he finally stood , shivering slightly.

"im gonna go change, then ill answer any questions" he said and pushed past Grimmjow to his room. Changing into a pair of sweats and a wife beater and went to join Grimmjow who had made his way downstairs and sat in the kitchen with two cups of coffee. Ichigo sat and Grimmjow pushed a cup towards him and he took a sip.

"Start at the beginning" Grimmjow said to the orangeett, who wasn't looking at him.

"I started dating Renji when I was sixteen. We were together for almost five years. Ichigo started "I knew what he was like, he was the biggest player at school, but you know what love can do, it makes you forget there flaws, and that's what it did to me." He gripped the cup and took a deep breath, his heart thudding erratically in his chest, _why am I telling him this, why._ He asked himself "we were happy for a while, and then Renji turned possessive, extremely possessive, Renji made me move in with him when we graduated." Ichigo could feel tears burning in his eyes,_ it hurts, it hurts so much_…Grimmjow looked at his berry and his expression broke his heart. Ichigo continued.

" about a six months after moving in with Renji, he became violent" Grimmjow stiffened " he always hit away from the face, never the face." Ichigo felt a tear break free, he quickly brushed it way" I put up with it because I thought I loved him, he told me he loved me every day, he was so gentle when we made love, he never forced me to do anything. But when he got angry and hit me, his eyes showed pure hate." Ichigo scrunched his eyes shut as the tears rolled down his cheeks, Grimmjow reached over and gripped the berry's hand, causing Ichigo to open his eyes and look at Grimmjow. Ichigo could see anger burning in the blue orbs, Ichigo tightened his grip on Grimmjow's hand as he took a deep breath not bothering to brush the tears away as he knew they would keep falling.

" but Renji cheating was the final straw, I had just gotten back from visiting my farther and sisters" he bit his lip to hide a sob " I caught him with his dick shoved up someone's ass, and you know what the bastard did, he looked at me and just continued what he was doing". Grimmjow's hand tightened on his as the barriers finally broke. Gut wrenching sobs, broke free from his mouth" I-It huts Grimm" Ichigo managed to say through the sobs. Grimmjow walked around the table and wrapped his arms around the shaking boy. Ichigo fisted Grimmjow's shirt "s-stay with me t-tonight Grimm, p-please" he asked. Grimmjow tightened his grip on the kid, guilt heavy in his stomach.

"Ill stay fer as long as ya need kid". He lifted the berry into his arms effortlessly, carrying him up the stairs; he laid the berry on the bed, taking off his shirt and shoes he climbed in next to the berry. Ichigo snuggled into Grimmjow's warmth and placed his head on the mans chest, Grimmjow kissed the orange locks as he felt the sniffles lessen, the tears stop and his breath even out. Grimmjow closed his eyes, dreaming of ways to kill the redheaded bastard.

* * *

So there's chapter 5... Renji's a bit of an ass right?

whats Grimm's plans? did he help Ichi or make things worse? find out in the next chapters :D

Hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think :D

till next time

Meesh ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

First off i would like to say thank you to all who have Reviewed, Favorited and followed this story up to now , it means allot to me , so thank you.

secondly, i have noticed that the story is progressing pretty fast and some details may be left out, if any need clarifying, please let me know and i will try to make them clearer.

Disclaimer: i DO NOT-dies inside- own bleach, all characters belong to the creators.

Warnings: OCC-ness, a little bit of fluff ,yaoi. don't like don't read.

Key "speaking"  
_thinking  
_ **flashback***later chapters*

* * *

Ichigo woke and he was too hot, he tried to move but he couldn't. He cracked his eyes open and saw a large tanned arm around his waist. He froze for a split second until he remembered who the arm belonged to _Grimmjow…_, the sudden churning of his stomach gave him the strength to pull away from Grimmjow's warmth and run to the bathroom to empty his stomach into the toilet. After five minutes of emptying his stomach, he lent back against the tub, catching his breath. After a few minutes he stood on jellyfied legs and walked back to his room to see Grimmjow nestled in the covers, hugging his pillow, Ichigo smiled at the display. Not wanting to disturb the blue haired man, he tiptoed down the stairs and decided to make breakfast for the man

Grimmjow stretched out, his arm rubbing over the other side of the bed finding that it was cold, opening his eyes he rolled his head to look for his Ichi. Grimmjow reluctantly got out of the comfort of his little nest, stretching to crack his back, he walked down the stairs to find Ichigo, at the cooker making pancakes, humming and swinging his hips to the song in his head. A small aroused growl left his lips causing Ichigo to stop what he as doing and stiffen slightly. He slowly turned around and his eyes locked with Grimmjow's, gulping slightly, Ichigo tired to hide his embarrassment.

"How much did you see" he asked squeaked

"Enough" Grimmjow said as he grinned "wha' ya makin' berry", sniffing the air slightly his mouth began to water. Ichigo pointed to the table "sit" he commanded the blue haired man. Grimmjow raised his blue brow in question but he complied with his berry's order and sat at the table. Ichigo continued to make breakfast for the man. Ten minutes later a large plate of pancakes was placed in front of Grimmjow, the pancakes were topped with honey and one large strawberry. Ichigo sat at the table sipping his coffee. Grimmjow picked up the strawberry, biting into it causing the juices to flow into his mouth, causing a purr to rumble in his chest. Ichigo heard this causing him to choke on his coffee. Placing the cup on the table, he looked at Grimmjow seriously and said.

"Did you just purr". Grimmjow looked at him sheepishly causing Ichigo to laugh.

"if I scratch behind your ear will you purr?" he asked in between laughter.

"Berry" Grimmjow said while glaring at said berry.

"If I rub your belly?"

Grimmjow snarled at the berry and Ichigo stopped his teasing, picking up his cup he grinned around it. And Grimmjow decided that he always wanted that look to be for him, to see his berry looking care free, with out having to worry. They both starred at each other, Ichigo finally looked away blushing. They sat in silence while Grimmjow ate his pancakes and Ichigo drank his coffee. Grimmjow finished his pancakes and rubbed his stomach and burped, Ichigo grimaced and rolled his eyes.

"wha' ya wanna do ta day berry" Grimmjow asked and Ichigo shrugged

"well yer no fun" Grimmjow huffed, he crossed his arms and pouted , glancing to the side he spotted the empty bottles on the floor and tensed. Ichigo caught his line of sight and let out a breath "it stops the nightmares" Ichigo muttered and Grimmjow looked at him.

"the drinking stops the nightmares, I haven't been sleeping well so I would drink until I passed out" he took a deep breath "passing out stops the nightmares" he locked eyes with Grimmjow "last night was the first night in months that ive had a decent nights sleep, and it was thanks to you, Grimmjow" Ichigo blushed and looked to the side, fidgeting in his seat as he could feel Grimmjow's gaze on him.

_ Oh Ichi what you do to me…_ Grimmjow thought to himself as he reached over and grabbed Ichigo's hand, causing the berry's eyes to snap back to his face. Grimmjow slowly lifted the hand and brought it to his cheek, placing ichigo's hand on his cheek he kept his over it , he slid Ichigo's hand to his mouth and kissed the palm tenderly "G-Grimmjow…." Ichigo stuttered at the feeling of the petal soft lips on his skin sending his heart skyrocketing out of his chest. His cheeks flamed as Grimmjow peppered kisses on his palm, Ichigo swallowed thickly. Grimmjow flicked his eyes up to look at Ichigo's face; smirking inwardly he gripped the berry's wrist and yanked, pulling the berry over the table into his lap. Ichigo let out a startled yelp as he was yanked over the table, landing in Grimmjow's lap with an oomph. Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow with startled eyes. Grimmjow's eyes locked with his own startled pair, Ichigo could see many different emotions in the blue orbs, lust, desire and dare he think it, Love.

* * *

So chapter six is done... what do you think?. is Ichi-berry falling for Grimm-kitty?

ill try and update soon... working on the next chapter

Till next time Kittyberry's

Meesh ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

Hi KittyBerry's! thankyou to those who Reviewed,Followed and Favorited!

To answer my Reviewers!

To Ice dragon3- Renji needs to stick around for a few more chapters, but don't worry,he will get whats coming to him!

To Chaos- Renji's ass will be well and truly kicked... soon...

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own BLEACH , bleach belongs to its creators as do the characters.

Warnings:OCC-ness, bit of RenxIchi , flashbacks,language.

Key: "speaking"  
_thinking  
__**flashback/*Ichigo's dreaming of flashbacks, this chapter only*  
**_**ichigo's/Grimmjow's dreams*later chapters***

so on with the chapter...enjoy

* * *

Ichigo's heart thudded in his chest, he watched as Grimmjow wet his lips and began to lower his head slowly, Ichigo was frozen on the spot, he couldn't move. His heart skyrocketed as the petal soft lips touched his, Grimmjow pulled back to see the berry's reaction, deeming it safe to do it again he lent down and pressed his lips to Ichigo's again, but harder. Ichigo's eyes fluttered closed as he felt himself responding to the kiss, pressing his lips back against Grimmjow's, he felt the mans tongue dart across his bottom lip causing him to gasp. Grimmjow used the distraction to thrust his tongue into Ichigo's mouth, moaning as he felt Ichigo's hands fist his hair, pulling him closer. Grimmjow felt Ichigo's tongue timidly touch his as they began the battle for dominance, the battle that Grimmjow effectively won. Ichigo felt Grimmjow's hands touch his chest, under his shirt, Ichigo gasped as Grimmjow's fingers brushed his nipples. Breaking away from the kiss Grimmjow attacked his neck, sucking his pulse point, he tilted his head back moaning deep in his throat. He was brought back to his senses as Grimmjow nibbled his collar bone slightly. Ichigo pushed against Grimmjow's chest stopping Grimmjow's movements, Grimmjow looked at the flushed face of his berry, taking a deep breath he said.

"Too fast"

"Too fast" Ichigo repeated with a slight nod. Grimmjow nodded back but held Ichigo to his chest Ichigo wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck, resting is forehead in the crook of Grimmjow's neck he closed his eyes. Placing his arms under Ichigo's legs , he stood and walked up the stairs and laid the now sleeping Ichigo on the bed, pulling the quilt under his chin, he decided that he would clean up the bottles down stairs. In Ichigo's head, as he slept, his dreams were plagued with memories of Renji

**_3years six months into the relationship….._**

**_ "AH AH AH RENJI!" Ichigo shouted at the top of his lungs as his body arched off the bed and his hot cum landed on his stomach and chest. He herd Renji groan in his release, he landed on top of Ichigo ignoring the stickiness between them. Renji placed a soft kiss on Ichigo's lips as he pulled out of his berry and rolled over to lie next to him, pulling his berry to his chest, kissing the bruised shoulder, feeling his eyes close he tightened his grip on his Ichigo._**

**_ "Love you, Ichi" Renji murmured_**

**_"Yeah, you to Ren" Ichigo whispered, holding back the tears that threaten to fall. Hours passed and Ichigo lay looking at the ceiling, listening to Renji's even breathing the tears that he had held back leaked from his eyes. He shifted to get more comfortable, wincing as pain shot through his ribs. Renji let go of the grip on his waist and rolled over with his back facing Ichigo. Ichigo slowly climbed out of the bed, walking to the bathroom he closed the door and flicked on the light. Standing in front of the mirror was a tired looking Ichigo, his orange hair had lost its shine, his eyes were dull and his skin was pail. On his shoulder was a large bruise from being slammed into a wall by Renji. That along with a large purple bruise along is ribcage was causing him pain. Ichigo had decided to leave Renji. Cleaning off the mess on his stomach he walked back into the bedroom and quickly and quietly packed a bag. He pulled on some sweats, a t-shirt, hoodie and shoes, walking into the living room; he waited for Renji to wake. When Renji finally made an appearance, his eyes darted from Ichigo to the bag on the floor._**

**_"Ichi" _**

**_"im leaving Renji" this caused the redhead to pause in his walking towards the orangeett_**

**_"w-what"_**

**_"im leaving Renji, I cant take it any more" Ichigo stood and faced him " you say you love me yet you beat me, you say your sorry but you do it again, you say you'll change, and nothings changed" Ichigo could see tears building in the redheads eyes, said redhead walked over to him and grabbed his hands._**

**_"please, please don't go Ichi ,please" Renji begged" I promise ill change, just tell me what to do and ill do it, just please stay" the tears fell freely down Renji's cheeks as he begged Ichigo to stay with him. Ichigo pulled his hands from Renji's grip and placed his arms around the redhead's neck._**

**_"I love you, Ichigo" Renji said to him  
"Love you too" Ichigo replied. Even though he knew the promises were broken promises and he'd be back here next month saying the same thing but still staying._**

**_1year into the relationship…._**

**_ Ichigo and Renji had been together for just over a year. Graduation was a week away and they were all happy, sad and mostly nervous to be leaving. Most of their friends were going to different collages or going straight into work so there days together as friends were numbered. It was three days before graduation when he and Renji got into a fight. That was the first and last time Renji hit his face but not the last time he hit him. Ichigo sat on the floor of Renji's bedroom cradling his split lip and bruised jaw. Renji knelt down to touch him and he smacked the hand away._**

**_"Don't fucking touch me!" Ichigo screamed at him , pulling his had back seeing it covered in blood " you split my lip you fucking prick!"_**

**_"I-Ichi, im so sorry" Renji stuttered as Ichigo pulled himself off the floor. He walked to Renji's bedroom door without a word, worrying Renji "Ichi where are you going". Ichigo stopped "home" he muttered and continued walking, leaving Renji behind. Explaining the split lip and bruised jaw to Isshin was easy enough, he said that he had gotten jumped on the way home but he was fine. Walking up the stairs to the bathroom, he cleaned himself up and went to bed, wondering why he didn't tell Isshin the truth. His phone vibrated on his bedside table, reaching over he opened it to see a text from Renji._**

**_'Im so sorry Ichi, please forgive me, I promise it won't happen again. I love you'_**

**_Ignoring the text Ichigo rolled over and went to sleep._**

****Grimmjow walked up the stairs and herd whimpering coming from the bedroom, taking two stairs at a time, he ran into Ichigo's bedroom to find im curled up in a ball whimpering, his brows furrowed as if in pain. Grimmjow walked over and slowly sat on the bed, he carefully ran his fingers through the long orange locks. Ichigo flinched as the hand ran through his hair, but he eventually relaxed as the smell of Grimmjow reached his nostrils, pushing the nightmares away. Grimmjow climbed in next to

Ichigo and carefully pulled him to his chest, wrapping a arm around his waist, Grimmjow felt Ichigo's hand on his, pulling himself closer to Grimmjow, sighing contently. Grimmjow closed his eyes _few more hours wont hurt…_ he thought as the blackness consumed him.

* * *

So, chapter 7 is done and dusted. Next chapter might not be up for a few days,but as soon as its done it will be posted. the Reviews,Favorites and Follows are keeping my lazy ass in check...

till next time KittyBerry's

Meesh ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

HI! Kittyberry's! thankyou to everyone who Reviewed, Followed and Favorited it means allot!

To answer my reviewers  
Chaos- Here's the next chapter!  
Silver wolf-Read and find out, its right there *points to the chapter*

hope its what you guys were hoping for, and i warn you now i suck at fight scenes so if it sucks im sorry...

Disclaimer: i DO NOT own!

Warnings: Yaoi, swearing, violence OCC-ness ,Fluffyness...

On with the story

* * *

Banging on the door woke them up, Ichigo nuzzled Grimmjow's chest to fight walking up but the banging got louder. Grimmjow growled in his chest, sitting up taking Ichigo with him. They both reluctantly got out of bed and walked down the stairs; Ichigo went to the door, Grimmjow to the kitchen. Glancing at the clock it was a little past two. Ichigo yawned as he pulled the door open and froze, seeing who was on the other side made his body seize up and not move, his heart thudded erratically in his chest, his breathing shallow. After talking to Grimmjow about the fallout with Renji mixed with the nightmares, seeing him was just too much, a whimper left his mouth. "S'matter Ichi-pet" Renji muttered, reaching out to touch the orangeett causing him to recoil and stumble back.

"P-please,l-leave R-renji" Ichigo stuttered as Renji began to walk into the house , Ichigo walked back until the back of his legs hit the stairs, making him fall onto his ass. Renji leered at Ichigo coming closer to the berry. "Why do you want me to go, your MINE" Renji snarled. He reached out and caressed Ichigo's neck, nudging the shirt out of the way, he saw a love bite on the berry's neck, and he saw red. Ichigo saw Renji's eyes narrow, he new the look all too well "GRIMMJOW HEL-" Ichigo shouted but it was cut off as Renji's hand tightened around his throat.

Ichigo's POV

_Im gonna die_… was the first thought that ran through my mind as Renji's hand tightened even further around my throat. I could feel Renji's nails digging into my neck drawing blood; I could feel it rolling down my neck. I grabbed his wrist, digging my nails in, silently pleading to him to let me go. I opened my mouth as I tried to draw a breath, but none made it past the vice grip around my throat. My head was becoming woozy, my lungs screaming for oxygen. I could here my blood thudding in my ears. My eyes had began to water and tears streamed down my face, landing on Renji's hand. I kicked out my legs but he stepped back to avoid them. I could faintly hear him asking "who's Grimmjow". Hearing Grimmjow's name made me want to fight but my limbs felt heavy. I heard him ask it again, and my heart skipped a beat when I heard another voice

"Me" the street hardened voice snapped out. I felt the pressure release off my throat and I sucked in the precious air, gasping I watched the scene fold out before me. Grimmjow had pulled Renji off me by his shoulders; Renji was now trying to fight the six foot one Grimmjow Jeagerjaques off him. Grimmjow hit Renji in the jaw with a strong right hook, knocking him onto his back. Grimmjow bent down to pull him up and Renji lifted his foot and rammed it into Grimmjow's face, making the man stumble backwards clutching his nose. I herd Grimmjow roar and speared the redheaded male, sending them both flying back out the front door onto the wooden decking outside, Grimmjow straddled Renji's waist and began to pummel Renji into the decking. I could see blood flying in all directions. I forced my self to stand, my legs shaking, throat dry and raw, I walked to the door and lent on it and forced my voice to work.

"G-grimm..jow, stop" I didn't recognize my own voice as it came out rough, making my voice crack. I could see that grimmjow didn't hear me, I could hear Renji moaning in pain, I may have hated the guy but I didn't want him to die, so I tried again.

"Grimmjow, please" I said my voice cracking again as the tears rolled down my cheek as my throat hurt. This time he stopped and turned and looked at me. His eyes looked pained. He got up off Renji and walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me whispering "Ichi" over and over. I let my self sag into his embrace.

Grimmjow's POV

Hearing Ichigo's voice shout out in panic, dropping the cup I had in my hand, hearing it smash on the floor, I turned and ran back to the hallway that led to the front door. I froze at what I saw, the redhead had his hand around MY berry's throat, he asked Ichigo something and he started to fight back, I walked towards them some more, none of them being able to see me. The redhead asked him "who's Grimmjow" I grinned at the question and answered " Me" and grabbed the redhead by the shoulders pulling off the berry, the redhead tried to fight back but my tall frame towered over him. I swung out my right fist hitting him in the jaw with a loud THWAK, sending the redhead flying on his back. As I bent down to pull the fucker up, he lifted a booted foot and smashed it into my nose, clenching my teeth and clutching my nose , I let out , what would be called a war cry, and speared the fucker as he stood up, sending us both flying out onto the decking. I straddled the fuckers waist and I saw red and began to pummel the bastards face into the wooden decking, I could feel my blood running from my nose but I didn't give two fucks, could feel Renji's blood coating my hands but I didn't care. I could feel Ichigo's presents behind me but I ignored it, but when he called out to me, hearing his voice crack made me stop. I turned around and saw him, bearly able to keep his body up right, red welts around his throat and blood staining his shirt, I got up off the bastard that caused my berry pain, leaving him covered in his own blood, I walked over to my crying berry and wrapped my arms around him whispering " Ichi" over and over to him, I felt him sag to my chest.

Normal POV

Renji pulled himself off the floor, spitting out a mouth full of blood. His right eye was swollen shut but his left was fine, he saw the blue haired fucker hug his berry. He went to lunge at them , Grimmjow turned around , holding Ichigo with one arm, his left arm shot out and caught the fist that was flying towards him, catching it in his paw of a hand he began to squeeze , Renji felt the bones in his hand began to creak. His left eye locked with the blue pair and saw murderous intent in them.

" ya ever come near MY Ichi again an I will kill ya, ya got it , bitch" Grimmjow snapped at Renji as he squeezed the hand tighter.

"Let him go Grimm, he's not worth it" Ichigo muttered to Grimmjow but he ignored him "Please , Grimmjow" Ichigo begged the blue haired man. Grimmjow looked at Ichigo, seeing fear in his eyes he let go of the redhead's hand, and led Ichigo back into he house, Ichigo glanced back at Renji who glared at him and mouthed

"You're mine"

Ichigo curled into Grimmjow as they walked back into the house, closing the door. Once in the comfort of the living room, Grimmjow washed his hands and cleaned his face. He walked back into the living room to see Ichigo shaking with tears rolling down his cheeks. Ichigo felt Grimmjow sit next to him and he looked up at Grimmjow and threw himself at him , burying his face in Grimmjow's chest he began to sob.

"I…thought…I ...Was...Gonna...die" Ichigo said through his sobs. Grimmjow stroked his hair " I , thought I'd never see you again Grimm"

"Never Ichi, ill protect you" Grimmjow whispered in his ear as he held the sobbing berry to his chest. "Im always going to be here, ill never leave you" a red eye Ichigo looked up at him and said

"Promise"

"Promise" Grimmjow repeated, he slid one of his hands from the berry's hair to his cheek and caressed it with his thumb, making Ichigo lean into it. Grimmjow moved his hand around Ichigo's jaw and ran it over the dry lips that belonged to the man he had fallen for in a few weeks. Grimmjow gasped as he felt Ichigo's tongue swipe over the pad of his thumb. Grimmjow tilted Ichigo's head up carefully so he didn't strain his neck, he began to lower his head when he felt a set of hands grasp his hair and crash his lips on there's. The kiss was the best kiss he had had in a long time, teeth clashed against each other, tongues battled for dominance. There lungs began to scream for air, they broke apart breathing heavily. Ichigo climbed into Grimmjow's lap and snuggled into him .Grimmjow wrapped his arms around him and held him tight, he licked his lips and he could taste Ichigo's tears.

"Hold me for tonight Grimm, please" Ichigo whispered against his chest.

"Ill hold you forever, Ichigo". The words he wanted to say rested on his lips, but he knew Ichigo wasn't ready for them. After half an hour, Ichigo's breathing evened out he carried the sleeping berry up the stairs and put him in his bed. Grimmjow tucked him in and he went to shower. Walking into the bathroom he turned on the light then the shower. Stripping down he stood under the steady stream of hot water, feeling it loosen the tension in his muscles, he closed his eyes. An hour later he got out, wrapped a towel around his waist he walked into Ichigo's room, rummaging through the draws he found a pair of sweats. He pulled them on and climbed in beside the berry, wrapping an arm around his waist, he pulled Ichigo to his chest. And closed his eyes, with the three word death sentence resting on his lips _I love you, Ichigo _was his last thoughts as the tiredness took over.

* * *

That's chapter 8! there will be a few more chapters then an Epilogue...

The Reviewers, Followers and Favoriters are keeping me motivated to finish this fic so please keep doing what your doing!

i am working on the next chapter... we will see some progression in Grimm and Ichi's relationship*happy dance*.

it is now 12:20am and my mind is tired!

Thankyou for Reading!

Till next time Kittyberry's

Meesh^_^


	9. Chapter 9

HI KittyBerry's!.

A huge thankyou to those who Reviewed, Followed, Favorited and even read this fic it means allot!

Warnings: OCC-ness(you have been warned), Language, Minor smut(improvements are welcome)

Disclaimer: i DO NOT own bleach. The characters of bleach belong to the creators.

hope this is to your liking!

* * *

The next morning when they woke, Grimmjow went home to change his clothes and feed the cat. While alone Ichigo had a lot of time to think. He was too wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the door open. "GOOOOD MOOOOOORNING ICHIGOOOOOO". Ichigo leapt off the couch, span around and glared at his old man.

"Fuc-uh bloody hell old man!" Ichigo snapped at him flinching at the pain in his throat, witch was now heavily bruised, he wanted to swear at his old man but he had more respect for his father, tears pricked to his eyes as he thought about yesterday. Ichigo walked around the sofa to his old man and hugged him, startling him. Isshin knew something was wrong when his son hugged him, Ichigo hadn't hugged him in the longest time, he wrapped his arms around his sons back as he felt tears fall on his shoulder.

"Ichigo, what's wrong" Isshin asked quietly and Ichigo tightened his grip

"I just need my dad" he muttered against Isshin's shoulder. Isshin lifted one of his hands and placed it on his sons head as they stood there in each others embrace. Ichigo pulled back after a while, wiping his eyes, he looked at his dad and smiled sheepishly. Isshin's eyes hardened as he saw the bruises on Ichigo's neck, he reached over and lightly touching the bruises making Ichigo flinch

"Ichigo, what happened" he asked

" its nothing im fine"

The front door opened and Grimmjow walked in with his cat on her lead "yo , Ichi, im back". Ichigo froze at the sound of Grimmjow's voice and Isshin saw this. The blue haired man walked into the living room and Isshin spun around and glared at the man, he walked over to him and grabbed Grimmjow by his shirt collar and slammed him against the wall Grimmjow let go of Pentera who ran off.

"What the fuck did you do to my son?!" Isshin snarled at him, Grimmjow was too shocked to move, his eyes flicked to Ichigo and his neck, his eyes widened at the deep bruises. Ichigo ran over to his dad an pulled him off Grimmjow, he could feel his dad shaking with anger "Dad, calm down, it wasn't Grimmjow " he said to his dad to try and calm him down.

"Who was it" he asked. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow who nodded slightly. Ichigo took a deep breath. He led Isshin to the sofa and sat him down. He could feel Grimmjow's presents behind him making him feel safe and comforted.

"Dad, remember that time in high school and I came home from Renji's with a split lip?" Isshin nodded.

"Yeah you had said that you were jumped" Isshin said, furrowing his eyebrows confused

Ichigo swallowed "I wasn't jumped, it was Renji". Many looks passed over Isshin's face, shock, anger, fear but the most prominent one was anger.

"did it happen more than once"

"yes" Ichigo said quietly. Isshin stood abruptly, shocking Ichigo

"Im going to kill him." Isshin said "ill help" Grimmjow chipped in earning a glare from Ichigo

"Please, Dad don't" Ichigo pleaded, Isshin looked down at him and pointed to his throat "Did he do that to you" Ichigo looked away from his fathers gaze. A growl left Isshin's throat. Isshin began to walk to the door, Ichigo jumped up and grabbed his arm " Dad, please don't do anything, im fine please" Isshin looked into the teary eyes of his son and sighed

"Fine, I won't kill the bastard"

"Promise me, Dad"

"I promise, Ichi"

Grimmjow cleared his throat and Isshin looked at him "who's that". Ichigo looked at him and a small smile passed his lips "Grimmjow, he's Grimmjow". Grimmjow walked over to Isshin and stuck out his hand.

"Grimmjow, Jeagerjaques"

"Isshin Kurosaki, How do you know my son?"

"He knocked me on my ass. And im his night in shining amour" he added with a chuckle causing Ichigo to punch him in the arm, making him let go of Isshin's hand to rub it.

"Knight in shining armor?" Isshin asked with a raised eyebrow

" Yeah, I kicked the redheads ass for hurting the Berry"

"DON'T CALL ME BERY!" Ichigo shouted and stormed off after hearing his father and Grimmjow laugh. Not ten seconds later they herd Ichigo shouted " FUCK , WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"Grimmjow laughed some more and Isshin starred at him.

" He just met Pentera"

Isshin bid his good byes, leaving Grimmjow to save the berry. He walked up the stairs to find Ichigo standing at his bedroom door his mouth agape starring at the large house cat curled up on his bed.

"She, is Pentera" Grimmjow said making the berry jump. Hearing her name being said her ears perked up and she jumped off the bed and walked over to Grimmjow and rubbed her head on his leg. He crouched down and scratched her behind her ears making her purr loudly the cat then walked off to explore the house. Grimmjow looked at his berry and said.

"Lets go out and eat" Ichigo looked at him " O..okay" he said back and walked into his room, closing the door on Grimmjow, he changed into a pair of denim jeans, a black t shirt and a pair of black chucks, opening the door he walked out and smacked into Grimmjow's chest , the impact knocked backwards, he grabbed Grimmjow's arm to stop him from falling but he ended up pulling Grimmjow with him. So that's how Ichigo ended up on his back with Grimmjow hovering over him. Grimmjow looked down at Ichigo talking in his flushed face, heavy breathing and half lidded eyes.

_Oh fuck it…_ Grimmjow thought as he captured the berry's lips with his making the berry gasp. Grimmjow thrust his tongue into Ichigo's mouth tasting every inch he could find, savoring the unique taste of his Ichi, he let out a moan and deepened the kiss as Ichigo fisted his hair pulling him closer. He could feel Ichigo digging his nails into his shoulder. Ichigo wrapped his legs around Grimmjow's waist, rolling his hips up into Grimmjow's making the larger man moan. Ichigo broke the kiss to breathe, Grimmjow attacked his neck sucking, biting and nibbling the skin he could reach, making Ichigo throw his head back and moan deeply. Grimmjow ground his now aching erection into the berry's own.

" Mmmm…G..Grimm" Ichigo moaned and rolled his hips up, hissing at the friction that was gained. Ichigo pulled Grimmjow back up for a soul searching kiss, teeth clashing, lips being bitten, tongs battling for the dominance that Grimmjow owned. The rolling of hips became frantic; Grimmjow's grunts and Ichigo's loud moans filled the room. Both men were panting, the coil tightened in there belly's. Ichigo's moans became louder.

"G..Grimm, S-stop.*pant* im.. Gonna..Nnngg c-cum" Ichigo gripped onto Grimmjow shoulders digging his nails in.

"then cum" Grimmjow's lust laced voice reached his ears, that became Ichigo' undoing , his back arched off the floor as he cried out Grimmjow's name, his dick pulsed as he came. Ichigo crying out his name became Grimmjow's undoing, he growled Ichigo's name as he rocked his hips against the content berry under him as he road out the wave of his orgasm, and he collapsed on the berry panting.

" I think we should stay in" Ichigo murmured and Grimmjow chuckled and pushed himself up off the berry , looking down to the wet patch in his jeans then to the one in Ichigo's making the berry blush.

" Don't be prude now , berry" Grimmjow said earning a chuck covered foot to the stomach. Ichigo stood up and toed off his chucks, he walked to the draws and pulled out two sets of pajama pants and threw a set at Grimmjow, he walked to the bathroom and closed the door and stripped off, and he cleaned himself and pulled on the pants, throwing the soiled clothes in the hamper. Ichigo walked out of the bathroom and back into his room to find Grimmjow pulling on the pajama pants, getting a view of Grimmjow's firm tanned buttocks. Swallowing the saliva in his mouth he said

" come on , ill make us some food" and with that he walked down the stairs leaving a grinning Grimmjow to follow him.

* * *

So Chapter 9 is fanito!

hope you guys liked it and its not too rushed!

Keep Reviewing, Following, Favoriting and reading keeps my lazy butt in gear!

till next time KittyBerry's !

Meesh ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

HI KittyBerry's. Thankyou to the Reviewers, Followers and Favoriters!

hope you like this chapter!

Disclamer: I DO NOT own bleach, bleach belongs to the creators.

warnings: OCC-ness, Fluffy-ness, Language, Ichigo using his Uke powers...

Please read and enjoy :)

* * *

Ichigo had cooked there food and they sat at the table eating silently; none of them had mentioned what happened on Ichigo's bedroom floor. Every time Grimmjow caught his eye, Ichigo would look away with a blush adorning his cheeks. Grimmjow finished his food and pushed his plate away placing his elbows on the table he leaned over to the berry's side of the table and gripped his shirt pulling him over to the middle and smashing his lips on the berry's. Ichigo didn't have time to react when Grimmjow thrust his tongue into his mouth making him moan deep in his throat. His tongue battled with Grimmjow's. There lungs screaming for air made them pull back from each other panting. Grimmjow grinned

"Wha' ya being shy for berry, ya enjoyed it right". Ichigo nodded but looked away making Grimmjow chuckle. They spent the rest of the day in each others company; Pentera had made a few appearances but disappeared just as fast. At the moment Grimmjow was sat on the sofa with Ichigo's head in his lap as he ran his hand through the orange locks. They were watching some anime show about teenager who could see ghosts and death gods, what ever the hell they were, and he had an idiot for a farther.

"Hey Grimm" Ichigo murmured

"Yeah"

"Tell me about you, I wanna know who you are"

"Im half German half Japanese, I lived with a large foster family untill i was eighteen" Grimmjow shifted slightly "Didn't know who my farther was but my mum was both so I didn't matter. My mum died when it was six, she died in a hit and run" he paused to take a deep breath; Ichigo sat up and looked at the blue haired man "my mum was my hero ya know. She worked two jobs to keep a roof over out heads and put food in my stomach, she would go without to make sure i had new clothes and stuff" Grimmjow's eyes watered as he thought of his mum, he blinked his eyes to will them away. Ichigo saw this and placed his hand on Grimmjow's cheek making the man look at him.

"I know what its like to loose your mum" Ichigo said out of the blue making Grimmjow raise his eyebrow

"I was nine when she died, no, when she was killed" Ichigo looked down at his lap "I was with her when she was killed, we were walking back from the dojo in the rain when we were jump-ed" Ichigo's voice cracked, he swallowed" my mum took me in her arms when the man pulled a gun and pointed it at her demanding for her purse which she refused to give him" his hands shook. Grimmjow's eyes stayed locked on the orange locks "she had said that it was her turn to protect me, she lunged at the man to grab the gun when it went off" tears dropped onto his legs "I woke up in the hospital, my farther told me that my mum was in heaven and I passed out again" he lifted his hands to wipe his eyes when a pair of hands stopped him and he looked up at Grimmjow. Grimmjow reached over and wiped the tears away with his thumb he could see a look of guilt in his berry's eyes,_ he blames himself_… Grimmjow thought to himself

"its not yer fault Ichi" he said to the berry who looked at him shocked." She would be proud of you for not giving in to Renji and his beatings and for being a good son and big brother"

Ichigo smiled slightly and leaned forward brushing his lips against Grimmjow's. Grimmjow went to deepen the kiss when Ichigo pulled away and he ran his hands over Grimmjow's chest making Grimmjow growl.

"Ya shouldn't do that Ichi" Grimmjow said with lust lacing his voice

"Whys that" Ichigo whispered against his lips

"Because it's taking all my will for me not to jump ya"

"Who says I don't want you to jump me Grimm" Ichigo muttered as he stood up and walked away pulling his shirt off as he did, looking back over his shoulder as he walked through the door way. Grimmjow jumped over the back of the couch to follow his Ichigo up the stairs. When he got to Ichigo's room, he was met by the most beautiful sight that he had ever seen, Ichigo was stood in the last rays of the sun, the sun made his hair shine. Ichigo looked over his shoulder at Grimmjow, the sun casting a orange glow on his face making his face look angelic. Grimmjow walked into the room and took the berry in his arms. Ichigo kissed Grimmjow's neck and whispered in his ear,

"Make me yours."

* * *

So chapter 10 is fanito!

PLEASE don't kill me for leaving off where i did i will make it up to you * Runs and hides from angry readers*

I will try and up date as soon as possible! *comes out of hiding holding a plate of Grimm-kitty and Ichi-berry cookies*

Till next time Kittyberry's

Meesh^_^


	11. Chapter 11

HI KittyBerry's how are you all, i hope you forgive me for leaving you hanging! *Leaves plate of Cookies on the table and runs and hides behind Grimm-Kitty*

A helpful Reviewer has pointed out that there are some spelling mistakes in earlier chapters, this is due to me being my own Beta. when this story is finished i will go back and change the spelling mistakes, so bare with me, many thanks.

Anyway enough rambling. Thank-you to all the Reviewers, Followers and Favoriters!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters and its not going to happen anytime soon

Warnings: Language, Lemon(First time writing one EVER! if it sucks im sorry T-T), Renji being an ass, Ichigo using his uke powers.

Read and enjoy

* * *

As soon as the words left Ichigo's mouth Grimmjow pushed the berry towards the bed, slowly laying him down he positioned himself above the willing berry, nudging Ichigo's legs open to make it more comfortable for them both. He slowly kissed Ichigo's neck, sucking on the pulse point making him moan and grip onto the blue locks. Grimmjow dragged his canines across the peachy skin leaving small red scratches on in, he stopped above one of Ichigo's nipples, wrapped his lips around the nub and sucked on it dragging a loud moan from the berry beneath him. Grimmjow trailed his hand to the other nipple and twisted it as he bit the other making Ichigo cry out in pained pleasure, he removed his mouth from the nipple and trailed open mouth kisses up the berry's chest. Ichigo being the impatient man he is, gripped the blue locks and pulled Grimmjow's head to his and smashed his lips on his, pushing his tongue into the blue haired mans mouth, running it over his teeth. Grimmjow sucked the offending tongue into his mouth; sucking on it like his own personal strawberry lollypop he deepened the kiss. Ichigo rolled his hips up into Grimmjow's earning a groan from the bigger male, Grimmjow pulled back panting. He took in the look on his soon to be lovers face finding that he liked that look very much and he wanted it just to be for him. He felt Ichigo's hands pulling at the hem of his shirt silently pleading for Grimmjow to take it off. Grimmjow sat up and pulled it over his head and Ichigo instantly placed his hands on the hard chest, trailing his hands over it he brushed his hands over Grimmjow's nipples earning him a "Fuck" being hissed from those perfect lips. Ichigo bucked his hips making Grimmjow fall onto his back. Ichigo straddled his hips, grinding them into Grimmjow's making them both moan, Ichigo lent forward and licked down Grimmjow's chest, stopping to nip at the nipples presented before him, making Grimmjow buck his hips, Ichigo continued down the mans toned chest , down to his abs. seeing a small line of blue hair.

"So you are a natural blue" Ichigo said while smirking, this made Grimmjow growl. Ichigo ran his hands down Grimmjow's sides, resting his hands on the hem of the pajama pants and began to tug at them. Pulling them down, making them rub against Grimmjow's erect member making the bigger man almost whimper at the friction made him smirk. Pulling them off, he kissed up Grimmjow's thighs and the sensitive skin near his pelvis, avoiding the place that Grimmjow wanted him most. Being the tease that Ichigo is he ran one finger up the length of Grimmjow's erect member making his hips buck. Bending his head he blew on the tip of Grimmjow's member, he flicked out his tongue catching a bead of precome, the small touch made Grimmjow moan loudly. Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow seeing his eyes half mast and filled with lust, Ichigo crawled up Grimmjow's body, making sure to rub his cloth covered groin over Grimmjow's making the bigger man throw his head back and moan deeply. Ichigo carried on doing this as he lent in and whispered to Grimmjow,

"What do you want me to do, Grimmjow" his voice laced with lust, making Grimmjow's cock twitch.

"Suck me" he breathed. Ichigo darted his tongue out and licked the shell of Grimmjow's ear before trailing down his body again, stopping at the erect member leaking copious amount of precome, he looked up at Grimmjow before he took him in his mouth , not stopping until his nose rested in the patch of blue curls at the base of Grimmjow's cock.

"S-shit!" Grimmjow stuttered out as Ichigo began to bob his head, each time he reached the top he would stop and run his tongue over the slit. He repeated this until Grimmjow thought he was gonna burst. Grimmjow could feel the coil tightening in his stomach, he gripped onto the orange locks and tried to pull the berry off nut Ichigo sucked harder, hollowing his cheeks he began to suck Grimmjow harder, Grimmjow flung his head back and gripped Ichigo's hair in a death grip as he could feel the end nearing, his breathing had turned into panting. Just as he thought he was about to cum the searing heat disappeared from his cock and his eyes opened slowly to find Ichigo smirking at him. Oh how he wanted to kill the berry for doing that to him, but that changed when Ichigo brought his own fingers to his mouth and began to suck on them. Grimmjow sat up and lent on his elbows and licked his dry lips as Ichigo removed his pants, still sucking on his fingers, then he ever so slowly, just to tease Grimmjow more than he had, trailed his wet fingers down his body and reached behind him self , moaning as he slipped his own finger into himself. After a few minutes he slipped the second finger in, searching for that spot that would make him see stars. After a few thrusts with his fingers he found it and cried out loudly. Grimmjow couldn't take anymore he wanted to be buried balls deep in Ichigo's tight ass. Grimmjow let out a growl as he lunged at the berry, grabbing his arms he pulled Ichigo to him and rolled them over , pulling Ichigo's hand away from his ass, Grimmjow lined him self up and locked his eyes with Ichigo's asking for permission, Ichigo nodded and Grimmjow pushed in slowly. Ichigo flung his head back and bit his lip out to stop him from crying out in pain, it wasn't his first time by any means but Grimmjow was MUCH bigger than Renji. Tears leaked from the side of his eyes by the time Grimmjow was fully seated in him. Grimmjow looked down at his berry, the berry had a death grip on his shoulders, he was panting in pain and he was crying, Grimmjow frowned and nuzzled his neck.

"Ya okay Ichi" Grimmjow asked in a strained voice as he tried not to pound into the tight heat wrapped around him.

"H-hurts" Ichigo said through his tears. He wriggled his hips to try and get rid of the pain, but he heard Grimmjow moan at his movements. "Im gonna move Ichi" Grimmjow muttered and slowly pulled out before thrusting in, locating his prostate in one try. The sound of wet skin slapping against each other could be heard over labored breathing off both men. Ichigo raked his nails down Grimmjow's back as he wrapped his legs around the blue haired mans hips pulling him deeper into him.

"H-harder G-grimm" Ichigo moaned out and he got what he asked for as Grimmjow's thrusts became more brutal as he nailed his prostate with deadly accuracy making him scream in pleasure. The coil in his stomach had began to tighten to the point where he thought he was going to pass out. His cock was being rubbed against there stomachs as Grimmjow lifted his legs and placed them on his shoulders and bent him in half. Grimmjow captured his lips as his thrusts became faster.

" G-rimm, s-so close" Ichigo said through moans. Not a minute after he said that he came, his vision went white as he felt hot come land on his chest and stomach, his voice cracked as he screamed out Grimmjow's name. He felt Grimmjow find his release, moaning as the mans seed hit his prostate making him shudder. Grimmjow dropped his legs and pull out of him making him groan, Grimmjow pulled the panting berry to his chest and wrapped an arm around his waist, not caring about the come on his stomach. Ichigo turned his head and kissed Grimmjow softly on the lips, he pulled the quilt around them both as they drifted off into a deep sleep. What they didn't know was that Renji was sat outside in his old pickup truck. He had heard everything, remembering how vocal his Ichigo could be, but it wasn't his name the berry screamed out, it was the blue haired prick. Renji started the pick up and took one last look at the window. Looking back to the road leaving a last "your dead, Ichigo" as he drove off leaving the berry to enjoy his time with Grimmjow, as his life was going to come to an end.

* * *

There it is Chapter 11. i hope it was up to your standards (improvements are very welcome)

Thankyou for taking the time to read, it means a lot!

Till nex time KittyBerry's

Meesh^_^


	12. Chapter 12

HI Kittyberry's.

Sorry its took a while for this update, been dealing with some personal issues so i wont bore you with the details.

Anyway thank-you to all the Reader, Reviewers, Followers and Favoriters it means a hella lot!

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach and i never will i also do no own the song Rollin by limp bizkit

Warnings: Language, MalexMale, bad spelling and grammar, Fluffyness, Renji being an ass...

Please enjoy :)

* * *

Ichigo woke to a throbbing pain in the bottom of his back. He looked to his left and saw a head of blue hair next to him. Shifting slightly to lessen the pain in his ass, the quilt shifted, pulling it off Grimmjow's back. Ichigo spotted a large tattoo of gothic six on the bottom of Grimmjow's back. Rolling over so his head rested on Grimmjow's back he lazily traced the tattoo making Grimmjow shift. Grimmjow lifted his head off the pillow as he felt fingers tracing the tattoo on his back.

"Hmmm, Ichi" Grimmjow half moaned, half asked sleepily

Ichigo kissed Grimmjow's shoulder and started to get up to go shower. Groaning when he stood as the pain in his back and ass made its self known he limped to the shower. Grimmjow closed his eyes again _few more minutes _he thought as he began to doze off. Half an hour later Ichigo walked back into his bedroom to find the blue haired man fast asleep again. Deciding to let him sleep a while longer, Ichigo dressed in a pair of black sweats and a white wife beater and a pair of Nikes. He grabbed his ipod off the side and unrolled the earphones as he walked down the stairs. Walking through the kitchen he unlocked the double doors and pulled them open, the early morning air washed over him as he breathed it in. walking out into the back garden he put his earphones in , searching through his play lists, clicking on his Rock list, he turned it up to maximum and placed the earphones in his ears. The first song that came on was _Limp Bizkit, Rollin_. Ichigo began shadow boxing to the song, his movements becoming more brutal as the song progressed. Ichigo ducked as if he was sparring with someone, he crouched then jumped , kicking his leg out and turning his body he preformed a jumping round house kick, landing on his feet he did it again and again. The earphones and the ipod had fell out of his ears and pocket at sometime during his workout.

Grimmjow woke up to an empty bed. Stretching like a cat his back cracked. _Thinking of cat where Pentera_ Grimmjow wondered as he climbed out of the bed, pulling on a pair of sweats that were on the floor, Grimmjow made his way down the stairs, looking for his Ichi. He walked into the living room and heard grunts coming from the kitchen, shuffling to the kitchen yawning, he spared a look at the clock, it was half ten in the morning. A cool breeze his bare chest causing it to goose bump. Rubbing his eyes he walked towards the cool breeze and the sight Grimmjow was met with was a sight indeed. His lover was drenched in sweat, his long orange locks rested on his shoulders. The early morning sun casting an orange glow over him. His lithe muscles moved under the peachy skin as he twisted his body. Grimmjow glanced around and saw Ichigo's ipod and wife beater on the floor _must have been out here a while_… Grimmjow thought as he watched his lover move gracefully with every move he preformed, but there was enough brutality behind the graceful moves that Grimmjow knew not to piss Ichigo off. Ichigo preformed one last jumping roundhouse before he landed low on his right leg with his left stretched out in front of him, his right hand was bent at the wrist and his left was rested on his left leg with his fingers pointed palm open to the door. Ichigo stood, breathing heavily. The pain in his back and ass forgotten, he turned to collect his things when his chocolate eyes locked with ocean blue. Grimmjow smiled lazily at him,

"Feel better?" Grimmjow asked as he scratched his stomach

Ichigo picked up his stuff and walked over to Grimmjow, still limping slightly, and pecked him on the cheek "im gonna go shower" he muttered onto Grimmjow's cheek and walked past him.

About forty five minutes had passed. When Ichigo came back from his second shower, he sat at the table with Grimmjow who was munching on an apple. He suddenly felt something rub against his leg, looking down he spotted black fur, a small smile passed his lips as he reached down and scratched behind the cats ears , making the cat purr loudly. Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow who was smiling, not his usual shit eating grin, but a soft smile, filled with love and passion. Ichigo felt his heart skip a beat, he tried thinking of reasons why he shouldn't love the blue haired man but he couldn't. His heart thudded in his chest; he stood abruptly making Grimmjow stare at him,

"Gonna go to the store, need anything?" he asked Grimmjow who shook his head 'no'.

Ichigo grabbed his cell, wallet and keys off the side and walked out of the door. He cut through allies, not needing a lot of time to clear his head, by the time he made it to the store, he had already made up his mind, and he would tell Grimmjow how he felt.

Grimmjow showered, stole a pair of Ichigo's jeans and a t-shirt, and waited for him to return. While Ichigo was gone, Grimmjow had time to think about how he felt about the orangeett; he decided that he would tell Ichigo how he felt. At the thought of Ichigo knowing how he felt made his palms sweaty and his heart race. He almost jumped out of his skin when the door opened and Ichigo walked into the kitchen placing the bag on the counter. Ichigo could feel his hands shaking, he had gone back on his own word on not to fall in love again, and the blue haired bastard had to turn his world upside down_ for the better _Ichigo thought and smiled slightly. Sitting down in front of Grimmjow he took a deep breath. Grimmjow looked at Ichigo and took a deep breath _here goes nothing_ Grimmjow thought.

"Grimmjow-Ichigo" they both said at the same time. They both rubbed the back of there heads and looked away from each other, blushing slightly.

"Grimmjow" Ichigo muttered making the blue haired man look at him, they locked eyes and Ichigo swallowed "I- Ive only known you for about a month , but I uh really feel something for you, Grimmjow" he took a deep breath. Grimmjow starred at him open mouthed. Ichigo fidgeted with his fingers "I think im I love with you, Grimmjow " Ichigo said , looking down at the table , his heart in his mouth, he could bearly hear Grimmjow breathing. Grimmjow starred at Ichigo, _he loves me…_ Grimmjow thought, he didn't know weather to laugh or cry, scream or whimper. Ichigo heard the chair scratch on the floor; he looked up but was unable to meet Grimmjow's eyes _shit, now you've done it idiot _Ichigo thought to himself,

" Im sorry Grimmjow, im sorry I said anything, If you want to go then do , I wont come after you-" Ichigo stopped as he felt warm hands cup his face , he hadn't seen Grimmjow walk around the table to him. Grimmjow knelt down to Ichigo's height, rubbing his thumbs across the berry's cheeks, placing his forehead on Ichigo's; he placed his lips on the berry's. Ichigo's eyes widened as he felt Grimmjow's lips on his, in instinctively pressed back against those sinful lips. The kiss was slow, soul searching full of love and protection. Tears leaked from Ichigo's eyes, _I really do love him_ Ichigo though as Grimmjow pulled back and breathed against his lips,

"I love you too".

All while this was happening, Renji was plotting. He sat with a joint in hand, starring out the window at the afternoon sun, his latest fuck passed out next to him. He looked over his room; memories of Ichigo flooded his mind. He picked up the lighter off the side and lit the joint, taking a long drag of it, feeling the smoke invade his lungs. Holding it in his lungs for as long as possible, making a promise to have HIS Ichigo back in his bed, willingly or not…either way ,he would be Renji's and no one else's.

* * *

So that's chapter 12! hope it was up to your standards.

They finally said the THREE word death sentence, will it last?

The reviews, follows and favorites keep me writing so please keep doing what your doing!

Till next time KittyBerry's

Meesh ^_^


	13. Chapter 13

HI KittyBerry's i hope you are all well!. Sorry for the long wait! please don't kill me *hides from angry readers*

Thanks to all the reviewers , followers, favorites and readers!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, If i did Ichi and Grimm would never leave the bedroom...

Warnings: Language, Grammar, Spelling , Lemon, smut , fluff , OCC-ness, Renji crazyness...

Please enjoy

* * *

Ichigo couldn't breathe, his heart thudded in his chest so hard he thought his heart would break his ribs. The tears still ran down his cheeks, his eyes searched Grimmjow's face to see if he was lying. He felt Grimmjow's thumbs brush the tears away and press his lips against his again. Grimmjow swiped his tongue over his lip, the lips which Ichigo parted, there tongs battled with each other as they deepened the kiss. Ichigo surged forward and knocked Grimmjow on his back. Grimmjow lifted his head to stop it smacking off the floor as he fell onto his back, he ran his hands through Ichigo's hair, tugging at it making the orangeett moan deeply into his mouth, said orangeett pulled back and looked him in the eye and said,  
"Take me upstairs so I can show you how much I love you"

Grimmjow sat up and stood, pulling the berry up with him. Holding his hand he walked towards the stairs, pulling the berry with him. They made it to Ichigo's room, Grimmjow turned and took Ichigo's other hand, walking backwards until his legs hit the bed. He slowly sat down, tugging Ichigo towards him. Ichigo stood between Grimmjow's spread legs, he pulled his hands free and placed them on Grimmjow's shoulders, he ran them up Grimmjow's neck up to his cheeks and rested them there, he leaned down and pressed his lips to Grimmjow's, there lips moving together in a slow dance of love and passion. Grimmjow ran his hands up Ichigo's legs and rested them on his ass, squeezing it making Ichigo moan into his mouth. Breaking the kiss Ichigo placed his hand on Grimmjow's chest and pushed him down so he was flat on his back. Ichigo straddled his legs and ever so slowly peeled his shirt off, tossing it behind him. Grimmjow ran his hands over the peachy flesh, brushing the pads of his fingers over Ichigo's nipples making him hiss. Grimmjow pinched, pulled and twisted the sensitive buds, making Ichigo mewl and moan. Reaching up with shaky hands Ichigo gripped Grimmjow's wrists stopping the movements of Grimmjow's hands. Panting, he slid off Grimmjow's legs to stand; he began to unbuckle his belt, pulling it through the loops with a quick snap, Grimmjow swallowed and lent up on his elbows to get a better view. Ichigo toed off his shoes and socks kicking them out of the way. He began to swing his hips to the song in his head, he closed his eyes. He ran his hands up his body, stopping to pull at his nipples, making himself moan deeply, cracking an chocolate eye open he saw Grimmjow palming himself through his jeans. Ichigo ran his fingers through his orange locks, still swinging his hips. Reaching one hand down while trailing the other to meet it, Ichigo popped the button on his jeans, rolling his hips he hooked his fingers into his boxers and jeans, as he swung his hips downward he pulled the jeans and boxers with him, showing the patch of orange curls as the base of his cock, which was straining against the fabric of his boxers.

Grimmjow swallowed thickly as he watched the display before him, his cock twitched as the orange curls were flashed at him, he palmed his cock harder, groaning out Ichigo's name. He watched as the berry turned and pulled down both the boxers and the jeans, bending over giving him a perfect view of Ichigo's puckered hole, hissing out "Fuck" as Ichigo pulled them off completely, got onto his knees and crawled over to Grimmjow, looking up at him through his long eyelashes. Once Ichigo reached him, Grimmjow could feel Ichigo's hands on his thighs, moving to the button on his jeans, the button moving away from the fabric ever so slowly. Ichigo darted forward and caught the zip between his teeth, pulling it down slowly while locking eyes with Grimmjow, who groaned deep in his throat. Ichigo tugged at the hem of the jeans, making Grimmjow lift his ass off the bed so Ichigo could pull them down. Pulling them off he threw them, not caring where they landed, turning his attention back to the cloth covered cock before him, he placed his mouth over the tip and sucked through the fabric, making Grimmjow groan and throw his head back. Ichigo sucked, licked and nipped through the fabric until Grimmjow was a moaning mess.

"Ichi…P-Please" Grimmjow begged as Ichigo continued to torture him as he gave a long suck to the tip, savoring the taste of Grimmjow's precome that soaked the fabric. Leaning back he took a moment to imprint the image of Grimmjow with flushed cheeks, panting and moaning. Ichigo tapped Grimmjow's leg and said,

"Take em off". Grimmjow rushed to follow his command as Ichigo stood, giving Grimmjow a full view of his body, his cock standing proud against his stomach as it rested in the bed of orange curls. Grimmjow pulled off his boxers, dropping them on the floor, he waited for Ichigo's next command, which Ichigo gave after giving his body the once over with his eyes,

"Lie on the bed, legs spread with your hands above your head". Ichigo watched as Grimmjow complied with his command, a small smile flittering across his lips. His eyes ran over Grimmjow's body, taking in the thick muscle that moved under the tanned flesh, the thick cock that stood proudly, leaking copious amounts of precome and twitching every so often. He slowly walked over to the bed, swinging his hips. He stopped and crawled between Grimmjow's legs, resting his body on his, his hips connected with Grimmjow's, and they both moaned. Grimmjow lifted his head and kissed the berry deeply, his tong pushing past the berry's lips and into his mouth, hiss tong tasting every part he could reach, Ichigo broke the kiss, panting against Grimmjow's lips, he kissed Grimmjow's jaw, trailing butterfly kisses down his neck and chest, stopping to lap at Grimmjow's nipples making his hips buck, Ichigo sat up and tutted,

"Keep still or no reward "Ichigo purred out and continued to his destination.

Grimmjow closed his eyes and tried not to squirm as Ichigo licked his abs and swirled his tongue in his belly button. His eyes popped open as a searing heat surrounded his cock, not stopping until it hit the base, and he felt Ichigo hum, his hips bucking up at the sensation, Ichigo held his hips down as he bobbed his head and hollowed his cheeks, he felt Grimmjow grip his hair as he began to move faster, sucking on Grimmjow like his own personal lollypop. Grimmjow could feel the end nearing, his steady breathing had turned into pants and his moans grew louder, Grimmjow tugged at Ichigo's hair to try and pull him off.

" I-ichi…im..gonna Nnngg..c-Ah-cum" Grimmjow felt Ichigo fondle his balls, tugging them slightly and sucking harder. Ichigo grazed his teeth over the tip and he felt the coil snap in his stomach, growling out Ichigo's name as his hips bucked in his orgasm. Ichigo sucked him clean, swallowing every last drop of Grimmjow's cum, he let his limp member fall from his lips with a pop, looking up at Grimmjow he licked his lips, crawling up his body, he kissed him deeply on the lips, Grimmjow could taste himself in Ichigo's mouth but he couldn't bring himself to care, sucking Ichigo's tongue into his mouth, the taste of Ichigo and his essence making him moan, his cock stirred again. Ichigo pulled back panting, leaning over he opened the draw and pulled out a bottle of lube and pushed it into Grimmjow's hand. Grimmjow sat up and rolled them over, pinning the berry underneath him, he rolled his hips down into Ichigo's, drawing a long moan from the smaller man. Kissing down Ichigo's body, he placed a kiss on the tip of Ichigo's erection making his hips twitch at the light touch, Grimmjow continued down, kissing his balls, running his tongue over them making Ichigo mewl, he sat up and looked at Ichigo.

"On yer hands and knees, Berry". Ichigo complied with Grimmjow's request, getting on his hands a knees, he wiggled his ass playfully. Grimmjow grabbed his hips and nipped at the round globes. He popped the cap on the lube, the smell of strawberries hitting his nostrils, he chuckled loudly. Hearing Grimmjow chuckle, Ichigo turned his head awkwardly and blushed at Grimmjow's grin. Squeezing the lube onto his two of his fingers, he rubbed one around Ichigo's hole while he threw the lube on the floor. Ichigo mewled at the coldness of the lubed finger circling his hole, his breath hitching as the digit pushed into his heat; the finger began pumping in and out of him making him moan loudly. Grimmjow inserted the second digit, scissoring them, stretching Ichigo's tight hole. Grimmjow's fingers brushed against Ichigo's prostate making him thrust back against the fingers to get more of that feeling.

" Grimm,Pleeeeease" Ichigo moaned out as Grimmjow jabbed his prostate relentlessly , he felt Grimmjow lean over him, his erection brushing against the small of his back as the fingers continued to pump in and out of him , making him moan, mewl and cry out in pleasure "what do you want I-chi-go" he sounded out his name as he jabbed Ichigo's Prostate, making the berry yowl with pleasure, Ichigo swallowed , trying to calm his breathing , he begged,

"I want you to fuck me, i-I want your thick cock balls d-deep inside of me, I-I want Mmmm y-you to hard and f-fast till I Nnngg f-forget my own nam-" his sentence cut off as he felt Grimmjow yank his fingers away, hearing him spit on his hand and quickly coat himself, he was entered in one quick, deep thrust . Grimmjow didn't give him time to adjust as he began to relentlessly pound into the very willing berry. Ichigo cried out in pleasure as his prostate was brushed, prodded and rubbed against with Grimmjow's brutal pace. The wet sound of Grimmjow's balls slapping against his ass filled the room, the sound was eventually blocked out by Grimmjow's grunts and Ichigo's very loud moans.

"Is this what you wanted Ichi" Grimmjow said as he thrust into his berry, nailing his prostate,

"YES!" Ichigo screamed in pleasure "Mmmmm…Nggn more…G-grimm…Nnngn.,,, ah ah..c-close" Grimmjow thrust harder, his thighs aching, sweat dripped off there bodies. Grimmjow reached around the panting berry and grabbed his cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts, Ichigo's walls began to quiver around him, his hips faltering as the passage tightened round him, "GRIMMJOW!" Ichigo screamed out as his prostate was hit mixed with Grimmjow's hand made him cum. Ichigo fell forward, his arms to tired to take his weight, mewling as Grimmjow still thrust into him, a few thrust later, moaning deeply as he felt Grimmjow's cum seep deep inside of him, making him feel sticky. He winced as Grimmjow pulled out of him and flopped down beside him, panting heavily, using the last of his strength, he pulled himself to Grimmjow, resting his head on his chest , listening to the frantic heartbeat, his eyes began to drift shut, he felt Grimmjow's fingers run through his hair, sighing in content, he snuggled into Grimmjow's chest. Grimmjow tightened his arm around the snoozing berry, kissing his head he mumbled,

"Love you, Ichi" not expecting an answer he closed his eyes, a small smile rested on his lips as he heard his berry mumble "You too" before the darkness consumed him.

* * *

Renji sat on his couch looking at the knife placed there, the acid etched silver blade beckoning him to pick it up an kill, hearing the voice in his head whisper, 'kill kill' over and over, he reached over, gripping the leather wound handle , he twisted the blade in the light, a manic grin coming over his lips. He had it all planned out: Kill Grimmjow and take his berry back. If that didn't work he had another plan, he'd just kidnap the berry and make him remember who he belonged to. Renji tapped the knife against his thigh, the voice in his head becoming restless,

_Do it, Do it, DO IT NOW!_

Renji shook his head, banishing the voice. He looked out the window, the streets bustling down below the apartment, looking into the sun until black dots appeared in his eyes, he began to laugh hysterically. He laughed until tears ran from his eyes and his cheeks and sides hurt. Then he just stopped. He lifted his boot covered foot and rested it on the table, lifting up his jeans he placed the knife in the side of his boot, the hilt resting on the top of it making it a snug fit, le let the fabric fall over the knife and his boot, he stood, wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes, he waked to the door and opened it, walking out he closed it, not bothering to lock it. He pulled up the hood on his jacket. Taking the back streets and alleyways to make it to his destination. He came to a T section, making a right he walked down the dark, dingy alleyway, reaching the end he stopped, his eyes locked on the house in front of him. He watched and waited until Ichigo immerged hours later, with his hands locked with the blue haired bastards. The way Ichigo looked at Grimmjow with love and adoration made his heart clench, _your supposed to look at me like that, not HIM _Renji thought to himself and he bent down and grasped the knife, pulling it from his jeans , he placed his hands in his pockets and began to follow them. He watched as Grimmjow threw his arm over HIS Ichigo's shoulder and watched HIS Ichigo lean into the touch and Grimmjow buried his nose in the long orange locks, Renji' self-restraint snapped, grinning slightly he shouted,

" OI! Ichigo!"

* * *

soooooo... am i forgiven? * Leaves Grimm-kitty and Ichi-Berry cookies*

Good, bad? let me know :)

hope this is up to peoples standards,next update will be soon...

Till then KittyBerry's

Meesh^_^


	14. Chapter 14

HI Kittyberry's... im so so so so sorry for the long update. lots of Drama has been happening and it has been keeping me from updating... i hope i can be forgiven T-T.

anyway... i hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach...

Warnings: Language, violence, OCC-ness,bad spelling/grammar, Protective Grimm-kitty...

* * *

Ichigo froze at hearing the voice, his heart thudded in his chest as he gripped onto Grimmjow's jacket. Swallowing thickly Ichigo turned his head and spotted an unmistakable red hair of Renji, a small whimper left his lips, and he felt Grimmjow tighten his arm around him as they both turned to face the redhead. Grimmjow glared at the redhead, a growl leaving his chest as Renji approached, he nudged Ichigo behind him and stood in front of him protectively. Grimmjow felt Ichigo grip onto his jacket again, he looked over his shoulder to find Ichigo's face buried in his back, breathing heavily through his nose, Grimmjow reached behind himself and ran his hands down the berry's sides, trying to comfort the trembling man.

Renji cleared his throat making Grimmjow's head snap around to glare at him; Renji fought back a grin as he looked at how protective Grimmjow was of the berry. Renji knew that Ichigo could protect himself; he had been on the receiving end of some of the berry's right hooks, until he had beaten it out of the berry of course. Renji could see the small smirk appear on the blue haired bastard face as he spotted the black eye and split lip the redhead was sporting, Renji's hand tightened around the knife in his pocket. Renji took a step forward and saw Grimmjow shift his feet further apart, changing his stance in case of a fight. They glared at each other, trying to figure out each others next move, Grimmjow cleared his throat.

"What do ya want, bitch?" Grimmjow said while smirking.

"Saw the berry, wanted ta see how he was, tha' a problem?"

"Yeah kinda is, Ichi don't wanna see ya, so Fuck off" Grimmjow snarled and Ichigo tightened his grip further, but he shuffled around Grimmjow to face Renji.

"What" Ichigo said quietly, he could feel Renji's eyes on him, tracing over his body, stopping at the bruises on his neck,

"Sorry bout that Ichi didn't mean ta hurt ya, but ya made me mad, forgive me" Renji said almost genuinely if it wasn't for the mischievous look in his eyes, Ichigo would have thought he meant it.

"Fuck off, Renji, just leave me alone"

"Awww, ya don't mean that Ichi-baby" Renji said in mock hurt. Renji looked around to see that the street around them had gone very quiet; the odd car would go by but other than that, nothing. _Perfect_ Renji thought _absolutely perfect._

Grimmjow looked at Ichigo; Ichigo's head was bowed and his eyes were drawn to the floor, like he was afraid to look up. He looked back to Renji who was smirking slightly, a growl rumbled in the back of his throat.

"Ya heard him, fuck off. If not ill make ya". This made Renji laugh until he was clutching his sides. He composed himself and locked eyes with Grimmjow.

"Oh you're a funny guy Grimmjow, tha I can tell ya. But the thing is, the berry belongs to me, always has and always will". This statement made Ichigo's head snap up and he glared at the redhead and stepped away from Grimmjow, clenching his fists he said,

"Listen Renji, I do not belong to anyone, I am my own person, and you DO NOT get to decide who I belong to and who I don't belong to. I don't belong to you or Grimmjow. Im not some animal who you can just claim" at this point both Renji and Grimmjow were starring at him open mouthed, they could also see him shaking with anger and breathing hard, taking a deep breath he continued "you had control of my life for almost five years Renji, but no more! im gonna do what I want to do, im going to FUCK who I want to fuck, but at the end of the day, its Grimmjow who ill come home to. It's Grimmjow who ill let fuck me until I can't walk the next day. It's Grimmjow who ill LOVE unconditionally" tears of anger and almost five years of frustration rolled down his cheeks but his voice never wavered, he lifted a hand and pointed a finger at Renji " you had your chance and you fucked up, you ruined what we had and your never and I mean NEVER going to get it back. Now walk away before I do something stupid" by the time he was finished he was panting.

Renji opened and closed his mouth like a fish, trying to work out something to say. He had never seen Ichigo so pissed, in the years they were together; Ichigo had never spoken back to him or raised his voice. But now he was with Grimmjow the fire in the chocolate eyes had returned, the fire that he had put out had returned, but he couldn't have that now, could he. So with that he pulled his hand out of his pocket and he saw two sets of eyes widen, he tapped the knife on his leg and said,

"Nah, I think ill stay put"

* * *

So that's all folks... for that chapter, i shall leave Grimm-kitty and Ichi-berry cookies and beg for forgiveness...

Thank you to all who have Followed , Reviewed, Favorited and read this fan fiction it means the world to me!

There will be another Chapter up TODAY! because i have been neglectful...*bows head in shame* ill just be in the corner...

Anyways, Until next time Kittyberry's

Meesh ^_^


	15. Chapter 15

Hello again Kittyberry's. to make up for my absence.. as i promised this it the next chapter. I will try to update again as soon as possible. collage is starting again soon so i promise to make time for the Readers. i am hoping to finish this fic in about 2-3 weeks time, hopefully it will be about 20 chapters long plus an now im just rambling ...so ill shut up now...

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach i just put the characters in awkward situations...

Warnings : Language, violence, sucky fight scene, Lots of emotional Ichi...

* * *

Ichigo felt Grimmjow's hand grip his, pulling him back slightly as he eyed the knife in the redhead's hand. Looking around Ichigo saw that the street was deserted not a soul was in sight other than the three of them. A breeze blew, ruffling Ichigo's hair, sending whiffs of peach to each of the male's noses. He heard Grimmjow swallow behind him, turning his head slightly he saw that Grimmjow was frowning and chewing his lip in deep though. Keeping his eyes on Renji he whispered to Grimmjow,

"What are we gonna do" to that Grimmjow shrugged.

Ichigo let out a small breath and turned his head back to Renji who was just stood, starring at them, twisting the knife in the light. Renji suddenly grinned manically at them, tilting his head slightly he said,

"If I can't have ya, then no one can"

Renji lunged at them making Grimmjow and Ichigo jump away from each other, making Renji slash at thin air. Ichigo shot a look at Grimmjow, his eyes roaming over him making sure he wasn't hurt, his name means one who protects, and that's what he's gonna do. Renji turned and snarled at them baring his teeth, he looked from Ichigo to Grimmjow, deciding who to attack first. With out warning he lunged at Grimmjow, slashing upwards with the knife, the tip catching Grimmjow on the chin making him hiss. Ichigo stood helplessly watching Renji attack Grimmjow. There was suddenly a pained cry, Ichigo's eyes darted to Grimmjow, only to see him bleeding badly from his chest, there was a large gash going from his hip to his shoulder, Ichigo's eyes widened as he shouted to distract Renji.

"GRIMMJOW!"

This made Renji turn to him. Ichigo swallowed his fear and lunged at Renji, hitting him in the stomach with both fists making the air leave his lungs with a silent 'whoosh'. Ichigo kicked the knife out of Renji's hand, making it bounce off the curb and fall into the drain, hitting the sewer with a loud 'plop'. Ichigo swung out hitting Renji in the jaw; splitting his lip and making him stumble back. Renji tried his hardest to block the onslaught of punches and well aimed kicks off a pissed off berry. He got in a few good hits before a well aimed foot hit him in the stomach knocking him back and making his head bounce off the floor. Ichigo stood over him and glared down at him,

"Leave now, before I do kill you Renji" with that he turned and ran over to Grimmjow who was leaning on the wall, his blood pooling on the floor below him. Ichigo pulled off his jacket and pressed it to the wound to try and stop the bleeding. He looked up at Grimmjow who looked very pale, breathing heavily and sweating. Ichigo shot a look toward where he left Renji, finding him gone he concentrated on his lover. He slowly lent Grimmjow on the wall, pressing harder on the jacket making Grimmjow moan in pain, he pulled out his phone and called for an ambulance.

Ten minutes later they were hauled into the ambulance. Ichigo sat in the waiting room of the hospital, looking at his hands which were stained red with Grimmjow's blood, feeling tear prick to his eyes; he let his head fall back against the wall with a dull thud. He closed his eyes but the tears still leaked down from his eyes. Ichigo jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he opened his eyes and he was met with the face of his farther in his white doctor's coat, he felt his lip tremble, and the dam on his tears broke as he stood and he was pulled into a tight hug by Isshin.

"Dad, this is my fault" he sobbed into Isshin's shoulder and gripped onto the back of the white coat.

Isshin hushed his son and tightened his grip on him, he rocked him side to side and ran his hand through Ichigo's hair, and he felt him relax into the embrace. They stood like this for the longest time until one of Isshin's colleagues walked over and tapped Isshin on the shoulder, Isshin walked Ichigo over to the chair and sat him down and pulled away from the hug, he placed his hands on his sons face, brushing away the stray tears that stuck to his cheeks. He brought his head forward and kissed his sons forehead, he pulled back and looked over to his colleague then back to Ichigo.

"Ill be back in a minute, okay" he said quietly and Ichigo nodded, looking at the floor.

Isshin walked over to his colleague, waiting for him to talk, Clearing his throat the man said "Grimmjow has lost a lot of blood. The wound to his chest was deeper in some places then it was in others. The wound was jagged which will make it difficult to close" the man locked eyes with Isshin who sighed; Isshin broke the eye contact to glace over to Ichigo who was still looking at the spot on the floor. Isshin rubbed his face tiredly.

"Is he still in surgery" Isshin asked in a hushed voice, Gaining a nod off his colleague. "Yes, as I said before, some places are deeper than others, mainly the entrance to the wound and the first few inches, then its like who ever did this pulled it out halfway through then jammed it back in" the other doctor said to Isshin who nodded and the man continued " the tip of the knife broke off when the attacker hit the shoulder, slicing through ligament, tendons and some of the nerves in his left arm, but until he's out of surgery there nothing more I can tell you Isshin". Isshin nodded his thanks and walked back over to Ichigo.

Isshin told Ichigo what he had found out gaining the off 'hmm' and 'okay' off his son who continued to look at the floor. Eventually Ichigo had fell asleep with his head rested in Isshin's lap as Isshin ran his hand through Ichigo's orange locks as he did when Ichigo was young. Isshin had seen a change in his son since he has been with Grimmjow. He wished someone would come tell them about Grimmjow. Isshin closed his eyes and rested his head on the wall. Half an hour later he was woken by a someone shaking his shoulder, he opened his eyes tiredly, looking up to meet the eyes of the surgeon.

"He's in his room now, he'll make a full recovery" The surgeon said and left without another word.

Isshin woke Ichigo and told him where Grimmjow was. Ichigo shot up and almost ran to Grimmjow's room. Isshin stayed sat leaving Ichigo with his man. Ichigo stood at the door with a pained look on his face. Bandages were wrapped around Grimmjow's torso hiding the chiseled chest from view, his tanned skin looked pale and dark circles were around his eyes. He was hooked up to an IV in both of his hands, one for fluids and one for blood. Ichigo walked into the room and pulled the blue plastic chair over to the side of the bed. He sat and went to reach for Grimmjow's hand but saw there was still blood staining his hands. He got up and walked to the small bathroom to clean the blood off his hands, he turned on the hot water tap and placed his hands under it, ignoring his brain telling him that it was to hot, he scrubbed until his hands were raw. Ichigo now sat in the chair next to Grimmjow's bed, his hand placed on top of Grimmjow's and his head next to it. He could feel tears burning in his eyes, his shoulders shook in silent sobs as his tears soaked the sheets that covered Grimmjow.

For the next three days Ichigo bearly moved. He didn't sleep or bearly eat; he was waiting for Grimmjow to wake up. He looked up as Isshin walked in to check on Grimmjow and his progress. Ichigo looked at his dad. Isshin looked at his son and saw how exhausted he was, dark circles were under his eyes, his skin looked pale and he even sounded exhausted when he spoke.

"Dad, why hasn't Grimm woken up yet" Ichigo asked quietly

"It may be his reaction to the anesthetic, or maybe he doesn't want to wake up yet. But it may also be his body's reaction to the wound" he said looking at Ichigo and Ichigo nodded and looked back at Grimmjow, Isshin sighed.

"Ichigo, maybe you should go home and get some sleep, shower and eat" Isshin suggested, Ichigo just shook his head.

"I can't sleep Dad, every time I close my eyes, I see…" His voice cracked and his eyes began to water, he took a deep breath " I see Grimmjow dieing".

Isshin saw how broken up his son was , he walked over to his son and knelt next to him, he grabbed the arms of the chair and pulled , turning Ichigo to face him. He pulled Ichigo's head onto his shoulder and said into his ear,

"This is not your fault, you didn't attack Grimmjow, Renji did" He felt Ichigo stiffen

"How'd you know" Ichigo mumbled back

" I may be old but im not stupid Ichigo" he pushed Ichigo up by his shoulders and dug in his pocket and pulled out his house keys and put them in Ichigo's hand " Look , one of the girls should be home by now, Go home , shower and eat. Your rooms still the same and some of your clothes are still there." Ichigo closed his hand around the keys and locked eyes with his dad; Isshin broke the contact after a minute and stood with a groan.

" ill call you if he wakes up. I promise" he said to Ichigo

Ichigo nodded and stood and walked to the door but Isshin stopped him and said " Don't forget to sleep" with that Ichigo left to go to his childhood home.

* * *

So here you have it.. hope it was up to scratch. i apologize for the TERRIBLE fight scene, they are not my best pieces of work. i hope you all enjoyed it...

Until next time my Kittyberry's

Meesh ^_^


	16. Chapter 16

HI Kittyberry's,

I have been sporting a massive writers block. i apologies for this taking so long to be posted. This chapter will be from Ichigo's P.O.V.

i promise not to abandon this Fic, i will get it finished!

Warnings for all chapters: OCC-ness, language , fluff, emotional people, cuteness, spelling and grammar

Disclaimer: I dont own.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of the phone ringing. Groaning I groped for it, not bothering to open my eyes I unlocked it and answered it,

"Hello" I could here the sleep thick in my voice

"Ichi, Grimmjow's awake". I opened my eyes and sat up fast making my self dizzy I opened my mouth to reply but a surprised squeak left it instead, clearing my throat I said,

" Ill be right there Dad"

Putting the phone down, I looked at the date and saw that I had slept for two full days. Cursing loudly I jumped up out of the bed and pulled on a pair of loose fitting jeans and a plain black t shirt. I pulled on my shoes, not bothering to grab my jacket, I grabbed my phone and bolted down the stairs, ignoring the worried looks off Karin and Yuzu, I ran to the hospital, thanking all the Gods that my old man lived close. I didn't stop running as I made it to the hospital, I ran straight past the receptionist, and straight to Grimmjow's room to see him sat up stuffing his face with a bacon and egg sandwich. I felt a smile grace my lips.

I could feel my heart thudding so hard in my chest as those blue eyes locked with mine. I could feel tears of relief burn in my eyes and eventually fall and I didn't stop them. Seeing Grimmjow sat up and awake, a little on the pale side but awake. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I could feel my chest heaving as I sucked in those precious breaths of air; I rested my hand on the wall to steady my self as I felt my knees turn to jelly. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out but a small sob. I could still feel Grimmjow's eyes locked on mine, his food forgotten. My eyes were burning and my cheeks felt raw but the tears kept falling, but I couldn't care less. I blinked, when my eyes opened my dad had took the food away from Grimmjow who ignored it. Grimmjow shifted and held his hand out to me and I forced my legs to move, I stumbled forward and grabbed his hand and he tugged me forward. I sat on the bed and my eyes raked over him, stopping at the bandages I felt a pang of anger in my stomach. I starred at them until I felt Grimmjow's fingers under my chin as he pulled my head up to meet his gaze a smirk graced his lips. He opened his mouth and his rough, street hardened voice filled my ears,

"Wha' ya cryin' fer, it's just a scratch"

I felt a shiver run down my spine, I gripped onto his wrist as he moved his hand to my cheek and he pulled my head forward and placed my forehead on his,

"Where's my hellcat gone" He asked and I removed my hand from his wrist and gripped his hair and smashed my lips onto his, I nibbled his bottom lip until he opened and I slid by tongue past his teeth. I felt his tongue caress mine. I herd my dad walk out of the door and I pulled back breathless.

I saw Grimmjow grin and I couldn't help but grin back. "There's my hellcat" he murmured as he pulled me in for another soul searching kiss, and I very gladly complied. After what seemed like a life time he pulled back and we both gasped for breath, I looked down at the bandages and I ran my fingertips over them , clenching my teeth I looked back at Grimmjow,

"This is my fault, Grimm" I murmured to him

"No it's not Ichi, it's the redheaded pricks fault not yours", Grimmjow growled out

"Yes, it is Grimmjow, if I hadn't said what I said; you wouldn't be here right now" I seethed and stood up and walked to the window, I heard Grimmjow sigh.

"Ya said what you said, and it needed to be said Ichigo, Renji shouldn't of said what he said to ya. Like you said you don't belong to anyone"

I placed my hand on the wall, taking a deep breath I looked at Grimmjow, my eyes roamed his face, and he looked exhausted and pale. I couldn't keep my eyes off the bandages, I spotted little flecks of red staining them and my anger boiled over the top. My hand that was on the wall curled into a fist and I slammed it into the wall, I looked back up to Grimmjow's eyes,

"Im going to find him and im going to kill him" I said through my locked jaw and teeth.

"Yeah and get your self arrested, don't be stupid Ichigo."

I stood back from the wall and walked over to him, I sat on the bed and I placed my hands on his cheeks, I lent in and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, I went to stand but he grabbed my shoulders hard keeping me in place,

"Don't, please Ichi, I-I can't loose you, please"

" Grimmjo-" he cut me off with another kiss, when he pulled back I saw so many emotions in his blue eyes I couldn't bring myself to hurt him by leaving, so I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder and I felt the anger disappear with a touch of Grimmjow's hand.

"I Love you Grimmjow Jeagerjaques"

"I Love you too, Ichigo Kurosaki"

* * *

so there it is, hope you like it. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, Read, Followed and Favorited! Please Read and Review it keeps me motivated and helps with the writers block. If i leave COOKIES will i be forgiven?...

Until Next Time KittyBerry's

Meesh ^_^


	17. Chapter 17

Hi KittyBerrys. Please forgive the long wait as collage has started and i didnt like the way the chapter was written to begin with so i deleted it and change it. if i leave Grimm-kitty and Ichi-berry cookies will i be forgiven...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters i just put them in awkward situation.

Warnings: Language, OCCness, smut, Fluff.

Please enjoy.

* * *

I stood on shaky legs as Ichigo helped me stand. I hissed as the staples in my chest pulled. I felt Ichigo tighten his grip on my waist to keep me steady on my feet, I pressed a kiss to the top of his head, letting him know that I was fine. We made it to the cab outside, I slowly slid into the seat, groaning I lent back against the seat, resting my head on the back of it. Ichigo slid in next to me holding a clear plastic bag filled with pills, from painkillers to Antibiotics. The ride home was quiet, Ichigo held my hand the whole way back; as if he was scared I would disappear. When we got back to my place, I insisted on staying in my own bed, I shuffled to my room and sat on the bed; I slowly lay back against my pillows and sighed. Taking a deep breath, the smell of my home and Ichi invaded my senses. I closed my eyes and listened to Ichigo walk around the house, making him at home. About ten minutes later I felt a weight settle on the bed opening one eyes I met the gaze of Pentera, I smiled at her and raised my hand to scratch behind her ear, making her purr deeply, I usually would not let her on the bed but I can make an exception.

Something shaking my shoulder woke me up, cracking one eye open I was met with the chocolate eyes of my lover; I yawned and opened my eyes to look at him. He was holding the pill bottles in his hand. Groaning I sat up and he ran a hand through my hair popping the caps off the pill bottles he passed me one of each and I knocked them back with water, placing the empty glass on the bedside table, I grabbed his hand and bought it to my lips and pressed small kisses to his knuckles.

"How you feeling Grimm" Ichigo said quietly as he crawled onto the bed still holding my hand

"Aching like a bitch, but ill live," I muttered

I herd Ichigo sigh, knowing he was blaming him self like usual I placed my hand on his head and ran my fingers through his hair. I kissed the top of his head muttering loving words against his orange locks; I looked down to see him silently crying against my shoulder, his tears wetting my shirt, speaking into his hair I said,

"This isn't your fault baby. Ill never blame you for this not ever, we will find him and we will make him pay. So please stop beating your self up Ichi, please. Seeing you like this is killing me. Promise me you'll stop."

I heard him sniff and whisper "I promise" against my shoulder, I kissed his head again and tightened my grip on his hand. He looked up at me with watery chocolate eyes. Leaning down slowly, I pressed my lips to his making his relax slowly. I felt him press back almost hesitantly as if he'd hurt me, I gripped his hair and pulled his head back, running my tongue over his lips, he opened them and I slid my tongue into his mouth, his tongue slowly rubbed against mine, drawing a moan from his mouth, he shifted and straddled my thighs, leaning on my un injured shoulder, he deepened the kiss, his hands found my hair and tugged making me moan deeply. I slowly rolled my hips up, ignoring the ache that came from the movement, my hard on rubbed against his and we broke apart to gasp at the friction, I did it again and he rolled his hips down. Then he stopped,

"Ichi, what's wrong" I asked my voice lustful

"We should wait till you've healed," he muttered climbing off me making me whine, not that id admit I whined, that is between you and me capisce.

"Ichi, please, ya can't leave me with this" I muttered and pointed to the tent in my pants making him roll his eyes

"Fine, but keep still, if you move an inch ill stop"

"Promise" I said fast as his hands moved to my pants. I watched as he pulled them down and off, he helped me shift down and lie on my back, I raised one of my knees, leaving the other straight. I shuddered as he gripped my hard on, stoking it and squeezing slightly when he reached the top, he ran his thumb over the slit and I bucked my hips. I closed my eyes only for them to pop open again when he took me into his mouth and didn't stop until he reached the base, I groaned loudly and bucked my hips. He put his arm over my hips and held them down as he began to bob his head, stopping at the top and prodding the slit with his tongue. I could feel the end nearing embarrassingly fast. I gripped his hair with my uninjured arm and tugged on the orange lock, signaling to him that I was going to cum, but he kept on sucking, I felt the coil tighten more and more until it snapped, I could feel Ichigo sucking me dry, I moaned loudly, his name left my lips in a broken prayer. He let my cock fall from his mouth when he was done, in heard him swallow as he sat up. My eyes locked with his, I panted but felt no pain as the pain killers had kicked in, I heard his feet touch the floor and a blanket was pulled over me. He kissed the top of my head and mumbled "sleep" into my hair, I snuggled down into the bed and closed my eyes and drifted into the welcoming darkness.

* * *

Thankyou for reading. thankyou to all that have reviewed, Favorited and followed. i will be posting another chapter to make up for my absence please dont kill me!

until next time

Meesh ^_^


	18. Chapter 18

HI KittyBerrys heres the other chapter that i promised!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Warnings: same as all other chapters

* * *

Ichigo woke to Pentera licking his hand, groaning he sat up, looking around he saw that he had fell asleep on Grimmjow's sofa. Standing up he cracked his back, groaning when it cracked loudly. He shuffled to Grimmjow's room to see the man still passed out, smiling he decided to go make some breakfast. Shuffling to the kitchen, he opened the fridge and yawned loudly; Pentera nuzzled his leg and purred loudly. Ichigo looked down and smiled,

"Hungry, Darlin" he asked quietly, getting a loud mew for an answer.

Taking what he needed from the fridge he placed them on the counter, reaching up to the cupboards above his head, he took Pentera's food out and filled her bowl. Going back to the human food, he decided to make a full fry up, Eggs, Bacon, Sausage, Toast, Roasted tomatoes the works, looking at the clock he set to work.

About fifty minutes later, Ichigo walked into Grimmjow's room to wake the man. Running his hands through Grimmjow's hair making the man grumble and smack at his arm and nuzzled back into the pillow, Ichigo laughed making the blue haired man crack an eye open,

"C'mon sleepy head, I made breakfast" Ichigo said and walked back into the kitchen and waited for Grimmjow.

Grimmjow walked into the kitchen, sniffing the air his stomach grumbled loudly as the smell of food hit his nostrils. Ichigo had set out two plates packed with food, two cups of coffee and Grimmjow's pills, noticing them he mumbled under his breath about not wanting to take them anymore. He sat down across from Ichigo, taking his pills; he dug into his breakfast, moaning happily as he chewed, to this Ichigo just shook his head. They ate in silence but it was comfortable silence. Ichigo finished first, pushing his plate away burping and patting his stomach as he did so, this made Grimmjow laugh. Ichigo grinned at Grimmjow who was still laughing. They spent the day in each other's company, laughing at the stupid jokes Grimmjow made and at Pentera chasing Ichigo around the large living room. Later that night they sat in Grimmjow's large bath and they fell into comfortable silence.

Ichigo helped Grimmjow wash his back and careful wash his injured chest. The injury was healing well, the flesh wasn't as red and the bruising had gone down. Grimmjow winced when some places were touched as they were still tender, Ichigo would give him an apologetic smile and this would make Grimmjow roll his eyes and kiss Ichigo's head. Ichigo washed his hair and then Grimmjow's.

They got out after an hour, dressed in sweats and a t-shirt and re bandaged Grimmjow's chest, Ichigo scowling at it as he did. Grimmjow saw the look on his berry's face and nudged his chin up with his hand,

"Stop it you promised me so stop it" Grimmjow ordered, "This isn't your fault. Like I said in the hospital, Renji attacked me, not you so stop beating your self up."

"This is my fault Grimmjow. It's my fault you involved in my fucked up life." He wouldn't meet Grimmjow's eyes "if you hadn't of met me, you wouldn't be like this" he waved his hand at Grimmjow's chest. He could feel his eyes burning with unshed tears, his throat felt thick and blocked. He swallowed to try to clear his throat but it didn't work. What came out instead was a strangled sob, Grimmjow tried to touch his face but Ichigo took a step back,

"This is my fault Grimm, no matter what you say. Im going to go find him and make him pay I promise."

Ichigo turned and walked back into Grimmjow's bedroom to get his jacket and shoes. Grimmjow followed him and grabbed his shoulder,

"You are not leaving this house Ichigo," Grimmjow ordered "if you go after him without a plan ya gonna get yer self hurt" he pulled Ichigo's shoulder and made him face him. Grimmjow could see tears running down Ichigo's face.

"I have to Grimm. You got hurt because of me. Y-you could have been killed, because of me"

Ichigo bit his lip to stop a sob from passing them, he felt Grimmjow's hands touch his face and his thumbs run over his cheeks to brush the tears away. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo to his chest, not caring that it hurt, his berry needed him. Grimmjow held the back of Ichigo's head as the berry cried into his shoulder whispering "im sorry Grimm" repeatedly like a mantra, Grimmjow hushed him and held him tighter. They stood like this for what seemed like hours until Ichigo pulled back and wiped his eyes with his fists, sniffing slightly he looked at Grimmjow and gave him a small smile. Grimmjow took his hand and they walked to the bed. Grimmjow crawled on the bed pulling Ichigo with him, they both lay down and Grimmjow pulled Ichigo into his side and buried his nose in his hair,

"Just wait till ive got the staples out, then we will get him together" Grimmjow muttered into the orange locks, earning a small nod.

Ichigo shifted to get comfortable; once he did, he ran his hand down Grimmjow's abs, drawing random patterns on them; singing quietly to himself forgetting Grimmjow was there for a moment, he lost himself in his own thoughts. Grimmjow listened to Ichigo sing quietly, captivated by his voice, he closed his eyes and hummed contently, they both eventually fell asleep, wrapped around each other but still unable to keep the nightmares away.

* * *

Thankyou for reading please enjoy i am working on another chapter as we speak. i will try to post it soon. My awesome Bestie is being my Beta! much love!

until next time.

^_^ Meesh


	19. Chapter 19

Hi kittyberry's. So the next chapter will be the last!...but there will be an epilogue!  
thankyou for sticking with me up to now. the next chapters will be up loaded as soon as i get time to write them and post them(collage sucks)... your patience with me is a godsend and i thank you!.

i hope this chapter doesn't suck!

Warnings: OCC-ness, violence, language, the usual  
Disclaimer: i do not own...

Enjoy!

* * *

_Ichigo was frozen, he could move his body he tried to shout to Grimmjow but his voice wouldn't work. He watched as Renji brought the knife down over Grimmjow's chest and heard him cry out in pain. He could feel tears burning in his eyes as he watched Grimmjow struggle to get the knife off Renji. Renji grinned and looked over to Ichigo and said,_

_"Now you get to watch him die and then I can have you"_

_The tears ran freely and heavily down his cheeks as he couldn't stop what was coming next. Renji thrust the knife into Grimmjow's gut and he cried out in agony clutching his stomach as he fell to his knees. Renji walked over to Ichigo and stood in front of him and ran his hand down Ichigo's cheek, smearing blood down the peachy skin he grabbed the orange locks and pulled his head back baring Ichigo's throat to him. He bit down on the tender flesh making Ichigo whine, Renji ran his tongue over the indents of his teeth in Ichigo's flesh. Renji pushed him back against the wall; he stood in front of him and pushed his body onto his. Ichigo looked over his shoulder, spotting Grimmjow looking at him with pain filled eyes, he tried to push past Renji but he felt too weak against him, Renji pressed the knife to Ichigo's throat, pushing down slightly making a bead of blood roll down his neck, Renji lent forward and caught the bead of blood with his tongue and hummed,_

_"so tasty" he muttered into Ichigo's neck making Ichigo growl in the back of his throat, this made Renji chuckle and bring the knife down his chest and stop at his sternum, he put slight pressure on the blade and it began to pierce his skin slowly. A pained scream made it past his lips as the blade continued to push past the flesh and scrape against the bone as he twisted the knife in his chest. Blood poured down the front of his body and his eyes locked with Grimmjow's and the tears ran freely down both of their faces, as Renji made the final push with the knife Ichigo screamed out Grimmjow's name._

"GRIMMJOW!"

Grimmjow's eyes shot open as he heard his name screamed in the night. He could feel Ichigo shaking in his arms and tears soaked his cheeks. He shook Ichigo's shoulders but he wouldn't wake,

"Ichi" Grimmjow said to try and wake the berry but he didn't open his eyes. "Ichigo, Baby wake up" he said this louder and shook Ichigo's shoulder. This made Ichigo wake up and his body shoot up and look around frantically, his eyes landed on Grimmjow and his lip trembled and a broken sob of Grimmjow's name left his lips. Grimmjow gathered the trembling Ichigo in his arms and held him while he sobbed into his chest, clutching onto his arms tight in a bruising grip. Grimmjow kissed his hair, whispering loving words into the orange locks, waiting for Ichigo to either calm down enough to tell him what happened or cry himself into an exhausted sleep. The first option came what seemed like hours later, Grimmjow ran his hand through the long orange locks as Ichigo spoke.

" you were fighting Renji, and I couldn't move or shout to you. I couldn't stop him from stabbing you in your gut. I watched as you bled" Ichigo sniffed and ran his hand over the place where he saw Grimmjow get stabbed " you were bleeding and he turned and said that now I get to watch you die and I'll be his. He then came to me and he stabbed me in the chest, then I shouted to you" his hands trembled as he gripped back onto Grimmjow.

"I'm here Ichi, he'll never have you and I'll never leave you. I love you so much Ichigo. I promise to protect you forever" Grimmjow said to Ichigo " I'll kill him before he gets you, so you can sleep baby"

"I can't Grimm, I'm scared I'll have to watch you die again" Ichigo said in a shaky voice

"I'll be here to keep you safe, sleep baby"

"Promise?" the timid voice left Ichigo's lips

"Promise"

Ichigo shut his eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep. Grimmjow however stayed awake to keep the demons away from Ichigo for the rest of the night, not caring that he was exhausted, or that his chest was hurting. He needed to protect Ichigo from everything that he could even if it was a nightmare.

Grimmjow's POV

I looked down to the sleeping berry resting his head on my stomach, his hand clutching tightly against my sweats. I heard him whimper in his sleep and I ran my hand through his hair letting him know I was still there and keeping him safe. Anger boiled in my stomach as I thought of the redheaded bastard causing Ichigo pain even in his sleep. I wanted to rip his balls off and ware them as earrings or castrate him with a blunt spoon. My heart thudded fast in my chest at the thought of causing him more pain then he could handle. I looked back down to Ichigo and sighed, I wanted to leave and go find the redhead but I knew that it would hurt Ichigo to much if I did, and I made a promise to stay if he woke up, I may be a bastard but I don't break my promises. I looked over to the bedside table and spotted my phone, debating to call one of my old friends to help with the situation, but I decided against it, I left that life long ago, only the tattoo on the bottom of my back reminded me of that time in my life but I couldn't bring myself to get it removed. Anyway back to now, I looked out the window to see the sun beginning to rise, I felt my eyes beginning to burn at the lack of sleep that I had, and I would wait until Ichigo was awake until I slept.

I felt him move against my side, he rubbed his head against my stomach. He blinked his eyes open and looked up to me, I could see dark bags under his eyes as he pulled away and got up and walked to the bathroom. My body slumped against the pillows and I closed my eyes, falling into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

Thankyou for Reading,Reviewing, Following and Favoriting! it means so much to me so thankyou. i will try and have the next chapter posted by this weekend if im not swamped with collage work!

i hope this chapter didn't suck!  
Until next time Kittyberrys  
Meesh^_^


	20. Chapter 20

Hello kittyBerries. i am so so so so so sorry for taking so long to update! ive been swamped with collage work and not had time to update. i am sorry. thank you to everyone who has stuck with me while i have been writing this. i promise i will get this fic finished!

Warnings: Language,smutt, lemon,fluff

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters

* * *

Three weeks had passed and Grimmjow was able to get his staples out of his chest. He winced as they were pulled away. Once the last staple was out he breathed a sigh of relief, he pulled his shirt over his chest to hide the newly raised pink scar. Ichigo had gone back to his place the day after he had the nightmare, ignoring Grimmjow's calls making him worry. For the past three weeks, Grimmjow had been plagued with terrible thoughts of getting a phone that Ichigo was dead or missing. That was until he got a phone call off Isshin as he was walking back to his home.  
"Grimmjow, its Isshin. I need you to come to the house, it's about Ichi"

The sentence had bearly left Isshin's mouth. Grimmjow broke into a dead run to the Kurosaki household. Grimmjow ran to the door and opened it; he walked into the living room, his chest heaving and his lungs burning. Isshin turned to the blue haired man,

"that was fast"

"it's Ichigo" Grimmjow replied breathlessly earning a nod off Isshin.

Grimmjow and Isshin sat across from each other; he noticed that Isshin looked exhausted. He had dark bags under his eyes and his well-kept stubble had begun to grow out. Isshin took a swig of an amber colored liquid, Grimmjow guessed, from the smell of it that it was whiskey.

_ This is bad, really bad_ Grimmjow thought as his heart rate began to speed up, his palms had become sweaty and his throat was suddenly dry, Isshin opened his mouth to speak.

"Grimmjow. Ichigo, he's been…."

Grimmjow felt his heart almost stop as he thought of the worst.

Killed.

Murdered.

Kidnapped.

Raped.

"Arrested" Isshin finished with I sigh.

Grimmjow let out a surprised laugh making Isshin raise his eyebrow at him and Grimmjow blushed in embarrassment. He swallowed thickly, his heart rate falling back to normal. He ran a sweaty hand through his hair, he reached over and took the glass filled with whisky off the table and necked the rest off it, wincing at the burn in his throat, putting the glass down he asked,

"what was he arrested for"

" He was arrested for assault"

"who did he…" Grimmjow trailed off as he locked eyes with Isshin, he could see anger burning in them and he instantly knew, Grimmjow's hands clenched into fists as he spat out the name.

"Renji" this earned him a nod off Isshin.

"Ichigo was arrested some time in the last two weeks; he had refused to call anybody until today. Apparently, it was bad Grimmjow"

"Bad? How bad?" Grimmjow asked

Isshin swallowed "Apparently when the police got there, the scene was a mess. There was apparently blood everywhere, they found Ichigo sat on the floor leaning against the wall, just starring at his blood covered hands"

Grimmjow swallowed at the news, he slouched in the chair digesting the information that he had been told, he knew that his berry had a temper but nothing like this, the next piece of information shocked him more.

"The doctors say that Renji was half dead by the time he got to the hospital. His left cheek and eye socket was shattered; he had a broken jaw, teeth missing. And don't get me started on the rest of him. Broken ribs, punctured lung, and his right shoulder were dislocated. He was a mess Grimmjow, I think," Isshin took a breath and put his head in his hands "I think he will do time for this"  
"Damn" Grimmjow muttered and for a while they sat in silence, not knowing what to say to each other. Grimmjow couldn't be prouder of Ichigo, Renji deserved what he got but Grimmjow couldn't help the sinking feeling in his gut, something was fishy about this. He knew Ichigo was mad at Renji but he did not want the man dead, he just wanted him hurt so he would have known when to stop, unless he really did want him dead.

_What the hell have you gotten your self into Ichi._ Grimmjow thought as he sighed.

* * *

Two days after he was told about Ichigo, Grimmjow went to see him at the police station where he was being held. For Grimmjow to see Ichigo in handcuffs should have been erotic as hell but this was different, for the first time in a long time, Grimmjow was scared. He was scared to loose Ichigo. The officer dragged Ichigo to the chair and pushed him into it, which made Ichigo send the man a death glare. Once they were alone, Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's hand and ran his fingers over the bruised and scabbed knuckles, the action made Ichigo pull his hand away and place them in his lap. Grimmjow cleared his throat and Ichigo looked at him. Grimmjow examined his face and saw that he had a bruise over his left cheek and jaw, a split lip and a black eye.

"What the fuck happened Ichi?" Grimmjow asked.  
"I fucked up Grimmjow, he made me so angry" Ichigo replied and looked down "I didn't mean to go that far, he mentioned my mum and I lost it. I remembered everything that he did to me and what he did to you and I couldn't stop my self" his voice had become thick with guilt and tears ran down his cheeks and landed on his jumpsuit pants.

"Ichigo, look at me"

Ichigo lifted his head and looked at Grimmjow "do you know when you'll be released" Grimmjow asked.

"Yeah, when my bail has been paid for"  
"how much" Grimmjow asked and Ichigo shook his head "your not paying for my bail Grimm, I deserve to be in here so don't you dare pay for it"  
"im paying for it so suck it up Kurosaki!" Grimmjow snapped making Ichigo drop his jaw and nod

"so ill ask again, how much"

"Five thousand"

" ill be back in a hour with your bail" he said and stood as he began to walk away he looked over his shoulder and grinned at the berry " oh and Ichigo"

" yeah" Ichigo locked eyes with his lover

" I love you" Grimmjow said loud enough for people over the other side of the room to hear, this made Ichigo laugh and reply " Love you too , baby".

The hour seemed to take forever to pass. Grimmjow returned and once the berry was released, he pulled Ichigo into his arms and Ichigo buried his face in the crook of Grimmjow's neck, taking in Grimmjow's scent. Ichigo kissed Grimmjow's neck making him purr slightly. They pulled away from each other and Grimmjow took Ichigo's hand and pulled him out of the station. When they finally reached Grimmjow's home, Ichigo showered and was now dressed in one of Grimmjow's shirts and a pair of boxers. Grimmjow had changed into a pair of sweats and a wife beater and was sat on the bed waiting for Ichigo to come join him. Ichigo waked into the room, crawled onto the bed, sat in Grimmjow's lap, and nuzzled his neck. Grimmjow ran his hands down Ichigo's back making him shudder.

"I missed you, I thought you were dead Ichi," Grimmjow said quietly

"Im sorry Grimm, Im so sorry" he murmured into his neck

Grimmjow tightened his arms around Ichigo and held him to his chest, he slid down the bed, still holding him to his chest, and this was how they fell asleep. Grimmjow with his nose buried in the orange locks and Ichigo with his head buried in the crook of Grimmjow's neck.

When they woke, it was dark out, Ichigo shifted on Grimmjow's chest, kissed his neck, and whispered into his ear,

"Make love to me Grimmjow"

Grimmjow brought his hands up, cupped Ichigo's face, and brought his lips to his. Grimmjow ran his tongue over Ichigo's lips and he opened them moaning as Grimmjow's tongue rubbed against his. They kissed for what seemed like a lifetime, they broke apart panting. Ichigo looked over Grimmjow's face with lust blown eyes. Sitting up they both peeled the clothes that they were wearing off each other until they were skin on skin. Grimmjow rolled them over and he rested in between Ichigo's legs, his hips resting on Ichigo's drawing a small moan as there cocks rubbed together. Ichigo dragged his nails down Grimmjow's back, leaving red welted scratches on the tanned skin, the action made Grimmjow thrust his hips down, grinding there cocks together and making them both moan loudly. Grimmjow began to suck on Ichigo's neck, leaving a bright red mark that would bruise by morning. They teased each other for what seemed like hours, nipping, licking and sucking on the exposed skin of there respective lover. Grimmjow reached over to the bedside draw and pulled it open; he rummaged through the messy draw until his hand grasped the bottle of lube. Popping the cap he slicked his fingers up and brought them down to Ichigo's entrance, he ran one lubed finger around the puckered hole, earning a mewl off the berry. Grimmjow slowly pushed middle finger into the constricting heat, he slowly pumped the finger in and out, twisting it. He pushed the second finger in, scissoring them to make the tight muscle stretch,

"Grimm, that's enough, please," Ichigo begged

Grimmjow pulled his fingers out and slicked up his aching arousal, he shifted so Ichigo's legs were bent at his sides as he lined himself up. He pushed in slowly, earning a loud moan off the willing berry. Once he was fully seated he rolled his hips slowly, striking Ichigo's prostate with deadly accuracy making the berry cry out in pleasure. Grimmjow ran his hand up Ichigo's arms and laced his fingers with the berry's that were resting above his head. Sweat beaded on there body's, rolling down chests and backs. Loud cries left Ichigo's mouth each time his prostate was struck; Grimmjow's name would leave Ichigo's lips like a broken prayer and the same with Grimmjow who chanted Ichigo's name.

"I love you Grimmjow," Ichigo panted out and tightened his legs around Grimmjow's waist, pulling him deeper into him. The coil in there stomachs had began to tighten to the point where it was almost unbearable, Ichigo began to beg,

" Faster….please…Nggn…Grimm" and he got his wish.

Grimmjow thrust into the berry faster, harder, making Ichigo cry out in pleasure, his head was flung back against the pillow, and his knuckles were white from gripping onto Grimmjow's fingers. The coil in his stomach finally snapped. Ichigo's vision went white, his back arched off the bed and his cum landed on his and Grimmjow's chest. His voice broke when he screamed out Grimmjow's name. That was the first time anyone had made him cum from just hitting his prostate, and by God did he love it. Grimmjow came moments after, the tight heat constricted around his cock and he spilt his seed deep into the berry, a gasp of Ichigo's name leaving his lips. He collapsed onto Ichigo, not caring that there was a sticky mess between them, they both panted harshly in each other's ears, trying to come down from the intense orgasm.

Ichigo grunted as Grimmjow pulled out of him and grimaced when Grimmjow's cum followed. Grimmjow collapsed next to the berry in an exhausted heap, he pulled the berry to his chest, not caring that they were sweaty and dirty, he just wanted to hold his berry. He murmured into Ichigo's ear sleepily, his voice gruff,

"I love you Ichigo, so much"

Ichigo felt his chest tighten painfully he turned in Grimmjow's arms to face him. Ichigo gasped when he saw tears falling from the blue eyes,

"Grimm, baby, what's wrong" Ichigo asked, fully awake

" Im scared Ichi" Grimmjow replied. His voice quiet and child like " I don't want to loose you, I cant loose you, I love you too much to loose you" Grimmjow tightened his arms around Ichigo and buried his face in Ichigo's neck and cried quietly. Ichigo ran his hand through the longer blue locks, hushing Grimmjow.

"You won't loose me Grimm, I promise you." Ichigo reassured him "I love you, I love you, I love you," Ichigo repeated over and over into Grimmjow's ear, he did this until they fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next few weeks were strained between the young lovers. They had bearly even spoke and when they did it would end in an argument then they would have rough make up sex. Ichigo loved Grimmjow but he was becoming tired of the blue haired man being off with him so he decided to confront Grimmjow about it.

"Have I done something wrong Grimmjow"

" No why"

"Well all we seem to do is argue and have angry sex. We don't talk. You bearly touch me anymore, and when you do its quick and angry then you get up and leave" Ichigo could feel the lump rising in his throat at the question he was going to ask,

"Is there someone else?"

Grimmjow's head shot up and he saw the look on Ichigo's face, he could see pain in the brown eyes that he loved, he stood up and walked over to Ichigo and wrapped his arms around him,

"No, baby, No there's only you. Im sorry for being a dick. I would never do that to you. I Love you and only you," Grimmjow said into the orange locks

Ichigo buried his face in Grimmjow's chest feeling the tears that had built up roll down his cheeks. The pent up emotions of the past month and a half had finally made the cracks show. Guilt ate at his insides every day; he had become an expert at hiding it from Grimmjow and lying about it when asked. At night when Grimmjow was sleeping, Ichigo would sit up all night, unable to sleep because of the guilt. Ichigo didn't mean to almost kill Renji but he couldn't stop himself, the anger boiled in his veins when he made the first hit on Renji's soft skin, causing his mind to go blank. He felt Grimmjow tighten his arms around him and hold him tight to his chest, whispering words of love in his ear, this made him sob harder,

"I can't do it any more Grimm," he said through sobs "the guilt, its killing me"

Grimmjow held him close and kissed his head "it will be fine Ichi, it will all work out, I promise"

* * *

A few weeks later the letter for my trial came, looking at the white envelope made me feel sick. My stomach lurched and I ran to the bathroom and fell to the floor leaning over the toilet, the very little food I had eaten came from my stomach. This was how Grimmjow found me when he got to my place. I could see the amused look on his face as he looked over me sat on the floor hugging the toilet as if it was my best friend; I shot him a small scowl. I stood on shaky legs, walked to the sink, and splashed my face with cold water. I looked into the mirror and grimaced at my reflection, I looked awful, I had dark bags under my eyes, my skin looked greasy and pale, my hair, that I had finally got cut looked limp and had lost its shine. I sighed and turned to Grimmjow who looked at me with sad eyes, the amusement gone from his face,

"You look exhausted, you not been sleeping" he asked

I shrugged off the question and walked past him, I knew that ignoring him would make him go into fretting mother mode but I didn't care. I walked back into the kitchen, I could hear Grimmjow following, I reached the table and grabbed the letter and turned. I held the letter out for Grimmjow to read. I watched his eyes bounce over the words on the white page. When he got to the bottom of the page he looked up at me, his eyes mirrored my own, dread, fear and hints of anger flowed through. He put the letter on the table and walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me, I felt my body lean into the welcoming touch. Grimmjow rested his chin on top of my head, I wrapped my arms around his waist and gripped his jacket tight, I could feel my body shaking, and my legs were the worst. The muscles were protesting from trying to keep my body upright, my stomach suddenly lurched again; I pulled away from Grimmjow and bolted to the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

GrimmjowPOV

I waited for Ichigo to come out of the bathroom; worry gnawed at my stomach, Ichigo's trial was in two weeks time. Renji had pressed charges against Ichigo for attacking him. I believed that Ichigo did it out of self-defense. I also know that there were something's that Ichigo didn't tell me about his past with Renji and he was sick with worry because he might have to talk about them. I lent against the wall and crossed my arms over my chest; I could hear Ichigo dry retching behind the bathroom door. I could tell that he hadn't been sleeping or eating for that matter, I hadn't seen Ichigo in two weeks, he said he needed space and I gave it to him, now I wished I hadn't I hated seeing him looking weak and frail. It reminded me when he slipped into his 'drinking to stop the nightmares' phase. I heard the bathroom door open and I glanced at him, he gave me a small smile and lent against the doorframe, a sheen of sweat covered his face. I cleared my throat and pointed to his bedroom and he followed my finger with his eyes.

"go sleep Ichi" he shook his head and I gritted my teeth " Listen Kurosaki, if you don't get that fine ass in that bed in the next 10 seconds I swear to God I will drag you in there and lock the door. Now move it"

I loved the man to death but he was a fucking stubborn ass. He looked at me with those big beautiful brown eyes and I could feel my self caving, so I closed my eyes and kept my hand pointed to the bedroom, I heard a shuffle of feet and I opened one eye to see him looking over his shoulder giving me the puppy eyes which I tired to ignore until he said.

"Lay with me, please Grimm"

I felt my chest tighten at the request, I pushed off the wall and followed him into the bedroom, we climbed onto the bed and he laid his head on my chest before my head touched the pillow, his hand tightened on my t-shirt and his leg wrapped around mine. I tightened my arms around him and kissed his hair, I felt him nuzzle into my chest and sigh contently. We lay there together forgetting about ex's, trials and the world. All we knew was each other, and I wanted it to stay that way. If Ichigo was sent down for this, then this could be one of the last days we had to just be in each other's company. I could feel the tell tail burn of tears in my eyes.

I wouldn't cry

I won't cry

I can't cry, the first tear ran down my cheek at the thought of loosing the man lay beside me, I was glad that Ichi was sleeping peacefully on my chest. I lay there in the quiet, listening to his quiet breathing, I said quietly into the room.

" I love you Ichigo, more than anything"

I felt him tighten his grip on me as if he could hear me; I sighed and closed my eyes.

* * *

Again i thankyou for reading this. The reveiws that you all leave mean allot to me so THANKYOU! i will try and update as soon as i can I PROMISEEEE!

thankyou for reading

until next time Kittyberries

Meesh^_^


	21. Chapter 21

WOW HI KittyBerries... I can see that its been a very very long time since i updated! IM SO SORRY! im sorry for keeping you waiting for so long! Ive had so much college work that its been spewing out of my eyes and then a massive writers block!. to make up for this i will be posting this chapter and...the epilogue...the last chapter T-T

A MASSIVE thankyou to EVERYONE who has Reviewed , Followed, Favorited and even Read this Fic, it means the world to me that people are willing to read this.. so thankyou!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to the original creators. but i do own the plot :)

Warnings: Language, fluff, angst, suicidal thoughts(for like 2 minutes), Bad spelling and grammar

So on with the story i guess...

* * *

Lightening cracked outside the bedroom window, Ichigo looked over to Grimmjow to see if the man was still sleeping, and smiling slightly finding that he was, he looked back to the window. He pulled his feet under him he watched the rain pelt window, with each drop hitting the window he counted how many hit it before the next lightening strike. He sat like this, staring out of the window at nothing, the days to his trial were drawing nearer and he began to feel the strain of the guilt that was on his shoulders. He was becoming cranky, he just wanted this over with, if he was going to be sent down for kicking the living shit out of the redheaded prick, so be it. Ichigo ran his hand over his face, feeling stubble scratch against the skin of his hand he sighed, he got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom and opened the door. He walked in, flicked on the light, closed the door behind him, and locked it. He looked in the mirror and picked up the can of shaving cream and his razor. He unconsciously dropped the can in the sink and sat on the bath, staring down at the razor in his hands; thoughts ran through his head at a million miles a hour. His eyes flicked from the razor to his wrists.

_One quick slice and it will be over_ he thought.

Ichigo's heart sped up in his chest; he felt his mouth go dry as he thought about what he was contemplating. There was a sudden knock at the door, this made him yelp and drop the razor, his hand shot out and caught it causing the blade to cut deeply into his palm, cursing loudly he grabbed a towel off the rack, threw the bloody razor in the skink, and wrapped it around his hand, he walked over to the door and opened it to find a not very awake Grimmjow dressed in sweats and a tank top, on the other side.

Grimmjow looked down and saw the blood staining the towel that was wrapped around Ichigo's hand, now he was awake.

"What the hell" he asked and grabbed Ichigo's wrist

Ichigo sighed and tried to pull his hand back towards him but Grimmjow held onto his wrist tightly. Grimmjow walked forward causing Ichigo to back up, he pulled him towards the sink and pulled the towel off his hand, blood poured from the wound, staining the white sink red. Grimmjow turned the hot water tap on and put Ichigo's hand under it, the action made the orangeett hiss and glare at Grimmjow.

"Gotta make sure it's clean," Grimmjow mumbled,

"well it hurts asshole," Ichigo snapped back at the blue haired man

They stayed quiet while Grimmjow cleaned the wound, it would not need stitches but the wound was still deep. Grimmjow disinfected the wound and wrapped a sterile bandage around Ichigo's hand and they walked back into the bedroom. Ichigo sat on the bed and stared out of the window, he was pissed at himself for even thinking about doing that, he couldn't do that to Grimmjow. The guilt may be killing him but killing himself would not get him anywhere but dead. He felt Grimmjow sit next to him and he flinched. He could feel Grimmjow's eyes on him waiting for him to talk, instead of talking he sighed. They sat in silence until Grimmjow broke it,

"Talk to me Ichi, I hate seeing you like this"

" Im fine Grimmjow" Ichigo muttered

"That's fucking bullshit Ichigo!" Grimmjow exploded and stood up from the bed making Ichigo look up at him "ya can lie to yerself but ya can't lie to me. So don't you fucking dare try! I can see it in yer eyes that yer scared. Hell, im scared" Ichigo stared at him with watery eyes "ya gotta let me help ya Ichi, yer can't take all this on yer shoulders, ya gotta let me take some of the weight. I can see it in yer eyes that yer thinking of ending it" Grimmjow locked his eyes with Ichigo's "But that's the pussies way out and that aint you, but if yer wanna do it then go, I aint gonna stop ya" Grimmjow stepped back and lent against the wall near the window "But think about yer dad and yer sisters, think about how disappointed they'll be in ya if you do that." Grimmjow swallowed " I love you Ichigo, but this aint you, an im not gonna stick around and wait for ya to off yer self" Grimmjow pushed off the wall and went to get his shoes , until he felt arms wrap around his waist,

"Please" Ichigo begged, "Please don't go Grimmjow, I can't do this on my own, I know this isn't me. But I can't do it anymore. My trial is in five day's and im fucking petrified" Tears leaked from his eyes " I cant take the guilt that's eating me from the inside out, I- I wanted it to end, I hate myself for thinking it but I cant stop Grimmjow" he was becoming desperate " I need you to stay, please stay, please"

Ichigo buried his head in Grimmjow's back, taking in the mans scent, Ichigo was petrified of the man pushing him off and telling him to get fucked. Instead, he felt the man turn in his arms and pull him to his chest; he wrapped his arms around his shoulders and kissed the top of Ichigo's head. Ichigo sagged in his grip, his tears soaked into the shirt through to Grimmjow's tanned skin. Grimmjow ran his hands down Ichigo's back while he sobbed into Grimmjow's chest, Grimmjow could feel his throat become thick with emotion, he swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, he knew he had to be strong for his man. They parted after what seemed like a lifetime, Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow with puffy red eyes and gave him a small smile, which Grimmjow returned. They walked to the bed and Grimmjow pulled him down onto it and he tucked Ichigo's head under his chin and encased the shaking man in his arms, he felt Ichigo sigh contently against his chest and snuggle into him. Grimmjow kissed his head.

"I love you, more than anything, I love you, I love you, I love you," Grimmjow repeated over and over into the orange locks, he did this until Ichigo fell into an exhausted sleep.

* * *

Five days passed and it was time for Ichigo's trial, to say he was nervous was an understatement, he was shitting him self. Grimmjow could feel shaking as he pulled the knot of Ichigo's tie to his neck. Grimmjow framed Ichigo's face with his hands, forcing the man to look at him.

" Calm down Ichi, you'll be fine"

"what if im not Grimm, I – I cant go to jail, I cant" Ichigo mumbled

"If you do then we'll deal, like we always do, I promise" With that Grimmjow kissed the orangeett on the lips, he ran his tongue over the seam and Ichigo moaned and parted his lips for his lover, their tongues stroked and caressed each other. Ichigo pulled himself closer to Grimmjow by taking handfuls of his suit jacket; he basked in the warmth of the bigger man. Grimmjow's hands tightened in Ichigo's hair, drawing a moan from the younger male. A loud knock on the door broke them apart, both men panting looked towards the door, Grimmjow reached down and grabbed Ichigo's hand as they walked to the front door. They opened the door to reveal Isshin stood with a neutral look on his face.

"Hey dad"

"Hello son" he looked to Grimmjow and nodded "Grimmjow"

Grimmjow grunted his reply and they walked out of the door. They walked to the courthouse, Ichigo held onto Grimmjow's hand for dear life. They stopped at the steps that lead into the courthouse, Grimmjow turned to Ichigo who looked like he was about to pass out, the color had drained from his face and he was sweating. Grimmjow pulled his hand from Ichigo's and placed them on the side of his face; this made Ichigo jump at the contact.

"Hey, calm down Ichi" Grimmjow said to him

"Grimm, I cant, I can't go in there"

"You have to Ichigo; if you don't you'll be arrested for skipping out on your trial"

Ichigo could feel his heart speed up in his chest. "Grimm…" Ichigo closed his eyes and tears that had built up fell from his eyes, he felt Grimmjow pull him to his chest,

"Take a deep breath Ichi, its time, ill be there with you and what ever happens, we'll deal"

"I love you"

" Love you too, Ichigo, Always"

The two men separated and they walked up the steps, Isshin followed behind them. They walked through the revolving doors into the high ceiling waiting room. Heels and shoes echoed on the marble floor, Ichigo's hand tightened on Grimmjow's as he spotted shocking red hair walking towards them. Renji's face was heavily bruised; he was walking with his shoulders slightly hunched. Grimmjow had to suppress a grin when there eyes locked, Renji and his lawyer stopped in front of them, the lawyer was someone who Ichigo recognized, it was the bald headed man who has smacked his ass the day he had met Grimmjow.

"Lookin' pretty there, Arial" Grimmjow said with a smirk, this got him an elbow in the ribs off Ichigo.

Renji bared his teeth at the comment, growling slightly in the back of his throat he took his eyes off Grimmjow and looked over Ichigo, noticing how sexy he looked in his fitted suit and tie, he licked his lips hungrily. The action made Ichigo glare at Renji; he turned on his heel, pulled his hand out of Grimmjow's and stormed off the courtroom. Grimmjow looked over his shoulder and followed Ichigo with his eyes. He heard Isshin clear his throat, he looked at Isshin through the corner of his eyes and Isshin nodded his head slightly to the door and Grimmjow nodded and he turned and walked away. Isshin looked at Renji,

"You stay the fuck away from my family that means Grimmjow too. When this trial's done, move on, you understand Abarai" with that, he turned and walked to his son and Grimmjow.

* * *

Ichigo sat on the bench outside the courtroom, he ran his sweaty palms over his pants and his leg bounced nervously. He had met his lawyer once or twice to discuss what could happen and the repercussions of the choice that was made by the jury. During the last week up to his trial he had managed to fit in some time to look up how a trial worked, he knew that there were twelve people on a jury and they decided if he was guilty or not. He knew the evidence against him was high but he had to hope, just a small sliver of hope that he would get off unscathed. He looked down at the floor and said a silent prayer in his head to his mum asking her to watch over him. His eyes were closed but they shot open when they felt a hand touch his shoulder, he looked up into the grey eyes of his lawyer, KiskueUrahara. The man was about six foot tall with light blond hair; light stubble lined his jaw and chin. A black suit with a dark green dress shirt and a white tie covered lean muscles,

"Ah, Kurosaki, how are you feeling" Kiskue asked with a smile.

"Sick, scared, nervous"

Kiskue sat next to Ichigo, placing his briefcase between his feet his grey eyes locked with brown,

"Listen, Ichigo, you're a good kid and I know your scared, but you've gotta be brave. Your dad and Grimmjow are going to be there and you have to be brave for them, they'll stick with you despite what happens." He placed a comforting hand on Ichigo's knee, turning his head as he heard footsteps approaching he said "now, square that jaw and put on a brave face and be that fearless kid who we love and adore okay"

Ichigo smiled at the man he classed as his uncle, Ichigo's farther and Kiskue had been best friends since high school, as soon as Kiskue had heard about what had happened he offered to be Ichigo's lawyer. Ichigo stood and watched as his farther and Grimmjow walked over to them.

Grimmjow walked straight to Ichigo and placed his hands on his face and placed a chaste kiss on his mans lips, his stomach knotted painfully as he thought that this may be the last time he may get to kiss his berry for a while, his body forced him to deepen the kiss. He swiped his tongue over Ichigo's lips, hearing Ichigo sigh and part his lips, he slid his tongue into Ichigo's mouth and there tongue's caressed each other. After what felt like hours they broke apart, Grimmjow placed his forehead on Ichigo's and whispered against his lip's,

" I Love you, IchigoKurosaki"

" I Love you, GrimmjowJeagerjaques"

They walked into the courtroom after waiting another half a hour. Grimmjow and Isshin sat in the benches behind Ichigo, who sat in front at the table. Grimmjow could see how tense Ichigo was, his shoulders were stiff and his leg was bouncing uncontrollably. Ten minutes passed and the room filled with people, the twelve jurors and the judge were the last to appear, the trial could finally start.

The routine questions were asked; Kiskue presented Ichigo's defense the best he could but Renji's lawyer, IkkakuMadarame, was good, he played Renji to be the victim from the start, one comment that was said made him seethe in anger, he had made it out that Ichigo was beating on Renji. Isshin placed a restraining hand on Grimmjow's shoulder as he began to stand, before he could say anything Ichigo beat him to it as it was his turn to defend himself,

"What Abarai's lawyer just stated was a lie. I never hit Renji. He was the one who beat me, he didn't have to go through the broken and fractured ribs, he didn't have to hide the bruises from his family" tears had built in Ichigo's eye as his eyes locked with Grimmjow's "He didn't have to spent five years… of his life scared that one day he wouldn't wake up because Renji had" he takes a deep breath "had enough of the man he supposedly loved. And if you still don't believe me I can tell you every broken or fractured bone that Renji had caused" the tears ran down his cheeks as he looked at the jury, " fourth rib right side, two fractures, left collar bone fractured. Broken pinkie finger right hand, fifth and sixth rib left side broken, "his eyes drifted to his fathers, he could see anger flooding through the mans eyes "do I need to continue"

Renji's eyes grew wide as Ichigo listed off all the bones he had broke and he snapped,

"SHUT UP ICHIGO!" he roared across the courtroom, this made Ichigo look and glare at him

"Bite me Renji, you didn't want this to come out, well to bad, you brought this on yourself you bastard!" Ichigo shouted back and lifted his chin defiantly

The judge's voice broke through the argument between the men,

"That is enough, Kiskue, Madarame, take your clients outside. Return here in half a hour to hear the verdict" with that the judge slammed his hammer down and Kiskue grabbed Ichigo's arm and tugged him towards the exit.

Isshin waited outside for his son, as soon as he saw the shocking head of orange hair he strode up to his son and pulled him into a tight hug, to which Ichigo accepted greatly and the barrier on his emotions broke. Isshin tightened his grip on Ichigo as he sobbed into his father's shoulder,

"Im sorry dad" Ichigo got out through the sobs

"Shhh, Ichi, its okay shh" Isshin comforted.

Isshin's eyes locked with Grimmjow's he could see pure hate brimming in the mans eyes, Isshin knew Grimmjow felt the same about what he had heard in the courtroom. Grimmjow watched as Ichigo took comfort from his dad, he wished he could make Ichigo forget what he had been through with Renji, he could feel tears stinging at his eyes as he thought of all the pain that Ichigo had been through, he thought of the brave face Ichigo would of put on even if the pain was agonizing, sudden anger flared through his veins and he whorled around and slammed his fist into the plastered wall, ignoring the pain that shot up his arm, he only turned his head when he felt a hand touch his arm, his eyes locked on the tear streaked face of his lover as the stared at each other. Grimmjow felt a dull throbbing in his hand as Ichigo placed his hand over the fist curled into the wall, without a word he pulled him towards the men's bathroom to clean up his fist.

Luckily for them the bathroom was empty, he walked over to the sink and ran the cold water and placed Grimmjow's bleeding fist under it, the cold water hitting the cut made Grimmjow hiss, this made Ichigo smirk slightly,

"its your own fault" Ichigo murmured

"Yeah, I know"

"You okay"

Grimmjow chucked a little "shouldn't I be asking you that"

"you're the one who just pretty much broke a couple of fingers, mine are old wounds, so no not really, so answer Kitty" the last comment made Grimmjow growl

"Did you just call me Kitty?" Grimmjow growled

"Maybe"

With the look that Ichigo gave Grimmjow, Grimmjow pounced on the orange haired man, forgetting about the pain in his hand he gripped the orange locks and smashed Ichigo's lips on his, instantly pushing his tongue into Ichigo's mouth, he pushed the man back against the wall and slid his leg between Ichigo's. and deepened the kiss further, Ichigo moaned and ground his hips down onto Grimmjow's thigh, the action made Grimmjow pull back and groan, he rested his forehead on Ichigo's and sighed,

"As much as I'd love to take ya into a stall and fuck you till you can't walk-"

"But we cant I know" Ichigo finished for him

They stood like this for a long moment. They caught there breath and Grimmjow pulled back and grabbed Ichigo's hand and they walked out of the bathroom. When they got back to Kiskue and Isshin they were whispering to each other, they moved away from each other when the men came closer and raised there eyebrows silently asking what took them so long. Isshin looked at his watch and swallowed thickly, Ichigo's verdict would be ready in ten minutes, clearing his throat to catch Ichigo's attention, he locked eyes with his son,

"Ichigo. Come walk with me" Isshin asked.

"Sure"

The two Kurosaki men walked side by side, Isshin stopped and turned to his son and raked his eyes over him, he could see how much Ichigo had grown, he felt a lump raise in his throat and he swallowed around it.

"Ichigo, im so proud of you" Isshin stated out of the blue "I just want you to know what ever happens im proud of you son"

Isshin reached over to his son and pulled him into a tight embrace, he kissed Ichigo's temple,

" I love you son"

"I love you too. Dad"

with that the two men broke apart, Ichigo cleared his throat and Isshin wiped his eyes and they turned and walked back to the two men waiting for them, Ichigo walked back over to Grimmjow and snaked his arm around his waist and kissed his jaw. A bell chimed signaling that the half an hour break was over and it was time for the verdict, Ichigo felt his palms begin to sweat and his heart thudded in his chest as they walked back into the courtroom.

Ichigo sat at the desk, his leg bouncing with nerves, he felt Kiskue give a calming squeeze to his knee as the judge and the jury filed in. Ichigo looked over to his left and spotted the red haired male and his heart clenched painfully in his chest at the thought of going to jail because of him. The judge's hammer clashed against the wooden block making Ichigo jump. The judge turned to the jury and asked,

"Has the jury made the verdict"

A young woman with long orange hair and brown eyes stood with a piece of paper in her hand,

"yes, sir"

Ichigo stared at the paper, his heart thudding at a million miles a hour in his chest, he licked his lips nervously and his leg bounced uncontrollably, he sucked in a deep breath.

" The Jury find, the defendant IchigoKurosaki…"

* * *

So... im just gonna hide under my bed before you all kill me... *runs away and hides under her bed*

I promise all will be resolved...promise... I have half of the Epilogue ready to write in my head so it will be done.

Thankyou for sticking with me!

Till next time KittyBerries

Meesh^_^


	22. Chapter 22- Epilogue

Well hear it is, The final chapter. Thankyou to everyone who has stuck by me while ive been writing this, it means so much to me that you have stayed to see how the characters change and progress! I posting this fic has given me the confidence to continue to write more so thankyou !

Disclaimer: I dont own anything except the plot

Warnings: Lotsa fluff.

Please enjoy...

* * *

"GRIMMJOWJEAGERJAQUES! GET YOUR BLUE HAIRED BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!"

Grimmjow shuffled down the stairs with his head hung, he could tell that Ichigo was pissed; he stopped in front of Ichigo. Grimmjow slowly raised his head and flinched at the scowl that his lover wore,

"If you don't stop slacking off you won't be getting any tonight" Ichigo resorted.

Grimmjow's eyes looked as if they were going to pop out of his head "Ichigo baby, you don't mean it right"

Ichigo turned around without answering and this made Grimmjow follow him to the moving truck to help him unpack there stuff and move it into there new home. Ichigo couldn't help the smile of triumph that graced his lips as Grimmjow began hauling boxes into there new home.

Ichigo's POV

Hours later, we had finally finished putting the boxes in the right rooms for them to be unpacked tomorrow. We now sat on the floor of the living room eating greasy take out. I stuffed a piece of spicy chicken in my mouth and I watched Grimmjow eat, I was still in awe of this man sat in front of me, I couldn't believe my luck with Grimmjow, he went from the man who pissed me off to the man ill love until my dying breath. That sounds morbid I know but it's the truth.

The day in the courtroom, hearing the NOT GUILTY fall from the lips of the woman, mine and Grimmjow's relationship has been as strong as ever. The night we got home, we made sweet, sweet love, it was slow and tender and afterwards we cried, between tender kisses and loving caresses, we cried. That night Grimmjow held on to me tight and I held on just as tight,

"Thank you, Grimmjow"

I held in a laugh as Grimmjow looked at me with a noodle hanging out of the beautiful lips, he sucked it in and swallowed,

"What ya thanking me fer" he asked, his street hardened, gravely tone washed over me

"For everything, for loving me, for believing in me when I didn't, for making me whole again"

We stared into each other's eyes, they say that the eyes are the window to the soul, well that's true and in Grimmjow's soul I see love, compassion, defiance and most of all pride.

I placed my carton of food on the floor beside me and I crawled over to Grimmjow and kissed him, I ran my tongue over his lips and he opened them willingly, my tongue caressed his, I felt him pull me closer. We kissed like this for what seemed like hours. We eventually broke apart and I stood pulling him with me, we walked up the stairs and I sat him on the bed and walked over to a small box in our room. I opened it and pulled out a leather case. I walked back over to Grimmjow and handed it to him; he took it and opened it. Inside were two necklaces, one had the number 15 on it with a small strawberry hanging on the chain next to it and the other had a 6 on it with a small panther next to it. I took out the one with 15 on it and clasped it around Grimmjow's neck; he quickly caught on and did the same to me.

That night we lay together after many rounds of sweet loving sex and Grimmjow was playing with the chain around his neck,

" What's this mean" he mumbled

I placed my hand over his and said " It shows we belong to each other and that we always will"

Grimmjow smiled and drew me in for a long soul searching kiss, we pulled back breathless and I rested my head on his chest,

" I love you, GrimmjowJeagerjaques"

" I love you, IchigoKurosaki, Always"

That night we both fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, and smiles on our faces.

The moral of my story is, that no matter how hard you try, you can never lock your heart away, you've just gotta give it to the right person, I know I did. I broke my own rule, to never love again, but im glad I did.

* * *

This is is, Goodbye and thankyou. Please leave your comments.

Goodbye for now.

Meesh ^_^


End file.
